Champions of the Alsars
by GaladaeOakbreeze
Summary: The Orderons attacks get more frequent each day and without heroes the Alsars will fall. Champions rise and attack but another enemy is rising, The Red Sun. With two enemies survival seems like a distant dream, like the old stories they used to be told. (I didn't originally write this as a fanfiction so all the names are changed. Alsars are alliance, Orderon are horde)
1. ANNOUNCEMENT

**I know how but it would take to long to explain so i'm just going to say SOMEHOW the chapters got mixed up and they aren't where they are supposed to be. IN THE WRONG ORDER.  
I'm trying to fix it so, sorry about that.**


	2. Rise of a Warrior

**So, this is my first Fanfiction writing what-cha-ma-call-it thingy. Not my first uploaded, but my first written. I know it's kind of long and probably a failure and I'm new to the website (like I don't even know how to read reviews kind of new) but hey, everyone here was right? Soooooooooooo here, I hope the whole piece isn't too long for you**

Chapter One: Lisa Vilagon

On the planet Anoloe, a planet much like the planet you live on, in a forest called Silverwood Forest the ground is fertile and so there are many farms and vineyards. One of these vineyards started as a ruined old house. It was in so much disrepair no one wanted to repair it. The roof was caving in, the fields overgrown with weeds and vines. It looked about to collapse at any moment. One couple could not find a house with the right land. They found this place in the forest and loved it immediately. They were John and Elizabeth Vilagon. They repaired the house and plowed the land and made it into a vineyard and named it Sunset Harvest. In three years they had two children. The older was a girl named Lisa, she was tall and strong from the moment she was born. She had dark brown hair that hung at her shoulders, but normally she had it tied back behind her head. When she was seven her parents bought her a horse and built a small stable building. The horse was black with a small star on her head. Lisa named her Starfire. The other a boy named Matthew, he was a normal height with short light brown hair. The young boy wanted to take over the vineyard once his parents retired. Lisa had no such desire. Ever since she was little her grandfather would visit her family. He lived in the small mountains scattered around Silverwood. He would come and light a fire in the fireplace. Lisa and Matthew would pull up chairs. The firelight flickered across his face and cast strange shadows. He would weave tales that made the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. Most of his tales were about battles and wars. Wars between the two continents Kalonai and Mulnoway. The Alsars, like humans, lived on Mulnoway, while the wretched Orderon, greedy monsters like orcs, who were men and women with green skin and coal black hair lived on Kalonai. The battles were about Alsars heroes who traveled the many lands and slaughtered Orderon and brought honor and glory to the Alsars. These stories brought a thought to her head. She wanted to be one of the heroes. She wanted to fight as a warrior. A warrior wears heavy armor and carries a shield and sword charging enemies and killing them with a single strike. She wanted to be the hero of Thunderbreeze, the humans capital city.

She rode through the trees that surrounded her family's vineyard around one month after she turned sixteen. Starfire's hooves pounded against the earth in a full gallop. Lisa always thought the most clearly when she rode her horse. She had asked her parents before if she could travel to Thunderbreeze but they always said no. They said it was too dangerous. She could be killed, but the Orderon deserved to be slaughtered with what they did to the Alsars. She decided to ask one more time. They were eating chicken and corn for dinner. Her family sat around the table, her father on his second helping before Lisa was done with her first.

"Mom, Dad, I want to ask you, you know how I want to be a warrior?" she asked.

"Don't tell me you actually want to ask if you can go to Thunderbreeze!" her dad shouted, his voice was filled with anger.

"But it's what I've wanted, ever since I was little! I can be a warrior, I know I can!" she pleaded.

"We know you can Lisa, but it's dangerous. We don't want you getting hurt." Her mom said comfortingly.

"Please!"

"Let her go!" her thirteen year old brother said. All heads turned to him. "She really wants to go, it's what she's meant to do!"

"But, Matthew it's dangerous." Her mother said.

"Less dangerous than if we all died because the Orderon killed everyone!"

"Fine, but you'll need to sell wine while you're there, we don't get enough customers here. Matthew will come every month with a wagon full and you send half the profit back with him." He dad said.

"And be careful!" her mother exclaimed.

"I will mom, and I will dad."

"Alright."

So Lisa traveled with a wagon full of wine to Thunderbreeze. When she arrived at the gate she was asked her business and guards inspected her goods. She opened a wine shop and started applying for training under Luis Mulny, the warrior trainer. Now three years later she receives a letter saying to meet him in his home and training center.

"Ah, you must be Lisa. Come inside, I have something to discuss with you." Said Luis when she arrived at his home. It was a two story building designed like most stores in Thunderbreeze. His home was the upper floor while his training center was on the bottom. Inside there was a desk, a table and chairs, and weapon racks and one training dummy. He led her to the desk. "I have reviewed your application, you have been denied many times because your family has no fighters, you have no experience and other reasons. But you really seem to want to do this so I will give you a chance. Plus we need more fighters out there killing Orderon. Do you know how to use a sword, shield or crossbow?"

"No sir."

"Do you know how to choose your armor?"

"No sir."

"Well we will start with that. Warriors use heavy armor because they fight hand to hand and do not have healing abilities. As a warrior you will specialize in your strength. Come over here." He led her to a large cabinet. Inside there were all kinds of armor. "You will want strong but light boots, probably leather, but everything else should be metal of some sort. Put these on." He handed her a small crate full of armor. It was heavy but not too heavy.

"Well it is certainly not easy to walk in." she said when she finished pulling the armor over her cloth clothing.

"You will get used to it. Now for starters you only want a sword. Take this." He handed her a metal sword with a short blade, the handle was a dark metal. He also grabbed one. "When you are attacking an enemy you will want to get close but not too close and run at full speed at them with your sword blade held like you are swinging an ax. When you are in range swing your sword and slash the enemy. Depending on what you are fighting you will want to either disarm them, slash there stomach or chest, cut their legs or cut their head. For now just slash anywhere."

Lisa charged just the way he had told her and slashed the training dummy in the chest. "Good, better than most beginners actually. But there is more to learn, much more." They continued the lesson, she learned where to strike which enemy and how to use a shield. It was almost sunset when they finished. "You have learned much, come back tomorrow and we will teach you how to use a crossbow."

She left and went home, arms and legs aching. That night she had a dream, a dream filled with fire and screams, her family crying for help and Orderon murdering friends and family. She went to Luis's house again and he was waiting.

"Today I will teach you how to use a crossbow."

"Okay" She continued her training every day for three months. One day when she went Luis looked more serious than normal.

"Today we go to the real training center and I will let you test your skills against a slightly more experienced fighter."

"How much more experience?"

"Well three years more."

"What?"

"He won't kill you I promise." The rest of the walk was in silence. When they arrived there were dummies everywhere, with men in heavy armor and swords and shields. As they walked past some were muttering about someone named Liam Brogany fighting the newest trainee. They walked to the other side of the area and there was a wooden fence, inside was a shallow hole with a flat bottom, a fighting arena.

"Get on your armor and choose a sword and shield, Liam Brogany is your opponent. Fight well, good luck."

Minutes after she was ready a large man in heavy armor with a large ax and shield. He stepped into the arena and Lisa did the same. A large crowd had gathered and all were shouting about how easily she would be defeated.

"This is my grand opponent?" Liam shouted, "The grand new warrior I shall have to fight? She is but a mouse! A mouse with a needle!" he laughed.

"This mouse has more guts than you ever will!" Lisa shouted.

"Warriors, prepare yourselves!" Luis said, "The battle begins in three, two, one!"

At the moment he said one Liam charged her and slashed his sword, Lisa dodged to the right and he stumbled, she slashed his ankles. He turned and slashed her shoulder making a nasty cut, she shot back and slashed his chest. He started to cut her shoulder but stopped and kicked her knee, she stumbled and tripped and she fell to the ground, he jumped at her sword aimed for her chest but she rolled over and his head hit the wall of the ring, she threw her shield at his head and it hit, he was knocked out, she had won. She was congratulated by many of the people around the ring, including Luis. She went to the Thunderbreeze medical building to have the wound cleaned and bound. That night she slept well with no dreams.

In the morning in Thunderbreeze there was a lot of commotion, people with wagons all over and two times the people than the day before.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked a nearby guard.

"Farms are being robbed, Orderon are killing villagers, the walls of Thunderbreeze are keeping people safe."

"Do you know if a vineyard called Sunset Harvest was attacked?"

"No, I don't know any of the names, sorry."

Lisa ran to Luis's and grabbed a sword shield and armor, then ran through the crowd past carts and people through the gate. She ran down the path that led home. Only a few minutes down the path she heard the sound of hooves galloping down the path. A cart with two horses came around a turn.

"Lisa!" the driver shouted.

"Matthew!"

"Lisa," her brother said stopping the cart, "come, quickly, the vineyard, mom and dad, we've been attacked, the Orderon came and they're stealing the crops, tried to kill us, I came as fast as I could."

"Go!" she said as she climbed onto the cart. Just minutes later she smelled smoke. Then she saw it, the crops and house in flames, around the house were orcs, Orderon creatures with fangs and green skin and black hair. The monsters were setting the house on fire. The stable lay in a heap on the ground. When they saw the cart they pointed and yelled in their language, orcish. Then three of them charged, Lisa jumped out of the cart and started fighting them. Matthew ran to the house and threw open the door. Soon the orcs lie on the ground and Lisa had a bad cut on her shoulder, Matthew ran out of the house coughing just before it collapsed.

"Where's mom and dad?" she asked.

"Mom didn't make it out of the house and dad died fighting orcs." He said, tears stained his cheeks. They both started crying. Lisa stayed for an hour before returning to Thunderbreeze. That night she hardly slept and decided, the wine shop would close soon because there would be no more wine, she would have to leave, becoming a hero of the continent she lived on, Mulnoway. Maybe even destroy the Orderon that had destroyed her home and parents. But when she told her brother the plan, he refused, said close it temporarily, he was going to fulfill his dream, he would take over the vineyard and bring it back.


	3. Hunter's Path

**Yay chapter two! Well, I hope yay. Really I can only hope I did a good job. Sooooooooo I do have to say that the content isn't exactly like World of Warcraft as you have noticed. The Alliance isn't called the Alliance, the Horde isn't called the Horde, the continents have new names and new locations, and later on I've changed some of the races (I know I wish I hadn't but this wasn't originally a fanfiction so i tried to change them to make them more my, own and it would take a lot of work+ mess ups to get it right if i tried to change it back which i might eventually but for now i'm not going to) and added some races. So, well, let's meet a new character and stop listening (or reading) to me chatting (or typing) away!**

Angus was a dwarf with dark brown hair and already growing a beard. He lived in Moolay Mesa. It was in the continent Mulnoway. The ground was covered in snow in winter and summer. There were a lot of mesas in the area. The ground was cold and they relied on trade for any plants for food. Dwarfs lived in the area because of its large amounts of ore. A long time ago a dwarf found a strange artifact, the dwarfs found out more about it, but all of the information was lost through time, they became fascinated with mining and history. Ore also became a large part of their lives, and it is seen in most dwarven made things. Their capital city was called The Citadel, a large square building. All of the heat came from the center were all of the blacksmithing was done. Angus was an only child, his parents were named George and Luanne, his father was a miner and his mother worked at one of the inns at The Citadel. Because his mother worked at the inn it was also where his family lived. Once when he was a child he saw a bear near The Citadel while he was outside.

"Don't shoot it!" he shouted at the guards.

"It is a danger to the people in The Citadel child." One of them said.

"I don't see it coming anywhere near the gates." He replied.

"It could."

"Just don't shoot it."

"Fine." The guard replied, reluctantly.

Ever since that conversation he found he had a natural talent for tracking animals, and he wanted to be a hunter, a person who can tame wild beasts and make companions. He developed abilities no ordinary dwarf possessed. His parents disagreed with his wish, they wanted him to be an archeologist. One night when he was fifteen, he asked his parents if he could go learn to be a hunter.

"Mom, Dad I want to be a hunter."

"We know that, we don't accept it, you know that." His mother said.

"You are going to be an archeologist. No questions." His father said strictly.

"I don't want to be an archeologist, I want to be a hunter." He said, his voice rising.

"Well you are not going to be a hunter you will be an archeologist, no questions! You will listen to your parents and not argue!" His father shouted angrily.

"Do you even care about what I want?" Angus screamed.

"Someday you will thank me." His father said sternly.

He ran upstairs and slammed the door closed. Angus wrote a letter that night, it said,

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ I know what I want and appreciate you trying to help me but I don't want to be an archeologist. I want to be a hunter, I am okay and learning to this moment. Don't look for me, I will come home soon._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Angus_

He left it on his bed and packed his bag. That night he left with a crossbow, a pouch of coin and a pack full of food, water, and other things. He left the inn and walked out of the gates of The Citadel. He set up a camp just outside the gate with a small tent and fire. There he slept, the cold making his teeth chatter, even through a warm coat.

That morning when he woke he cooked himself breakfast and packed his things. He walked into the pine tree forest that was scattered around Moolay Mesa. He walked for an hour than he smelled something, a wolf, heading northwest, it past only about a half an hour ago. He carefully followed the trail, jumping at every twig that snapped under his feet, flinching at every bird that called out. Just as he was giving up hope he heard it, panting, a wolf panting. Angus walked a few steps forward and saw it, a large white wolf, its fur sparkled in the morning sun. It was female. As he came around it turned its dark brown eyes toward him, when she saw the crossbow he carried she snarled, he threw it aside into the snow and terror like he had never felt before making his hands shake. Angus took a piece of dried meat from his pouch and held it out. She bounded to him and pounced, knocking him over. He lay still, barely daring to breath, and soon she stepped off still snarling ferociously. He again held out the meat and she grabbed it from his hand, taking the tip of his middle finger with it. Pain flamed in his hand as blood dripped onto the white snow. It burned causing him to cry out in pain. He pushed his finger into the snow and felt a flaming surge of agony that soon subsided. He grabbed his bag with his good hand and felt for bandages. He finally grasped the roll of them and pulled it out. The still aching pain made him fumble and he dropped it in the snow. He picked them up and pulled his finger with blood still oozing out from the snow. He wrapped the bandages around his finger which was a third shorter than it had been. The bandage turned a light red but soon the bleeding stopped. He sat down in the snow, leaning against a tree. His finger throbbed but hurt nowhere near as much as before. The beautiful white wolf walked to him, no longer snarling. She leaned her head down and rested her head on his shoulder. He reached up with his good hand and stroked her soft fur. She lied down and closed her eyes, falling asleep on him. He leaned his head against the rough, cold bark of the tree and closed his eyes. The day had exhausted him and he instantly fell into a deep sleep.

When he woke the wolf was a few feet from him, eating the carcass of a doe it must have hunted while he slept. Blood stained her muzzle and teeth with a deep red. She saw him wake and picked up a leg from it. She walked to him and dropped it on his lap.

"So you don't hate me no more do you wolfy? You gotta have a name better than wolfy though, how about, Murlain, do you like that?" he said, and he thought he saw the wolf nod its head slightly. He made a small fire and cooked some of the deer, he and Murlain shared the meal, when he was done he stroked her soft fur. "Do you want to help me? We could live in the forest, just you and me, live here forever with no rules or responsibilities." Murlain looked at him and he somehow knew that look meant _You can do better than that, you and me, you promised you're parents, don't break that promise, go home and tell them, then put some good in the world, fight against the Orderon and help save the world from destruction._

"Fine, I'll go home, and tell them and then fight the Orderon, but you'd better come with me and stay by my side." He, did not know if she had actually spoke to him, or if he was crazy, but he thought he should go home. When he got to The Citadel, he left Murlain outside. Once in the inn he went to his and his parents rooms.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home, got somethin to show ya!"

"Angus!" he heard his mother shout, he heard relief to know her son was safe in her voice.

"Angus!" he heard his father's angry shout. Both of them dashed down the stairs.

"Where have you been Angus? We've been worried sick!" his mother cried.

"Your mother has been worried, I have been thinking about how my irresponsible son betrayed his family." His father shouted.

"I have something to show you. Something that will prove that being a hunter is my future."

"Angus, why do you want to be a hunter so badly?"

"When I was young I used to sometimes just sit outside the gates of The Citadel. One day there was a bear, the guards wanted to shoot it, but I told them not to because it wasn't hurting anything. Ever since that day I found I had skills, I could tell where a squirrel had been and how long ago. I could track animals, and sometimes people. That's why I want to be a hunter. Come with me I have something to show you."

"I am not going anywhere!" his father screamed.

"Give him a chance, let him show us what he wants to show us then decide." His mother replied.

"Fine, but this does not mean that I approve."

Angus led his parents outside where Murlain was waiting.

"Murlain! Come here!" he called and she bounded to him.

"A wolf! Get away from it Angus!" his mother cried.

"It's alright! I tamed her, well mostly," and he held up the hand with a missing part of finger. "When I first found her, before she was tamed she did this, hurt like crazy. But once I was sitting in the snow, she must have realized I wasn't there to hurt her and she slept next to me. In the morning she shared her food with me. This is what I'm meant to do, me and mining picks don't mix well."

"You went to all that trouble, lost a finger, for a dog?" his dad asked.

"She's not a dog, and she cares about me, and don't say she doesn't, she gave me food while I was injured."

"How do you know it won't turn on you?"

"_She_ wouldn't do that, and I know it."

"I think we should let him, this is a wild wolf, or it was. He doesn't have to do everything we want him to, maybe he doesn't have to be an archeologist." His mother said.

"All of the men in my family have been archeologists, and my son will be too!" his father yelled.

"Not everyone wants to be an archeologist. Let him do what he wants to, not what you want him to do!"

"But, well, fine. But if he gets himself killed, I will, I will, I don't know what I'll do. But he'd better not get himself killed."

From that day, Angus hunted in the forest with Murlain, and every once in a while, he returned to The Citadel and visited his family and enjoyed the warmth from the core of the city.

**Well i don't know about you but i'd like to keep my fingers, thank ya very much. But i might give one up for a wolf, who knows i'm not a dwarf hunter. So, i seem to be saying "so" a lot. Soooo, how was this chapter?**


	4. Rogue's Tale

**Well, i think that my arm is sore from uploaded pages. But i'm gonna do it anyway seeing as they aren't going to upload themselves and anyone who is reading this (if anyone and if you are YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY YYY YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU U?:):):):):):):):):):):):)) will want my chapters to keep coming. One can hope. I am that one. That one who is hoping. Hoping that being hopeful is hopeless. Hoping that hoping that i will just upload the chapter isn't pointless.**

Mia was born within walls. Walls that stretched for miles around. They were built for two main reasons. The first was protection from the Orderon and other wars. The other was because the forests surrounding this city where she lived, called Lungorai, were home to beasts unlike the common forest pest. At first there were only a few, but soon their numbers increased as more human prey found itself in the woods. These monsters were werewolves. A specific type of werewolf that instead of being human and wolf turns fully into a murderous beast for the rest of their life. They never found a way inside the walls. Mia was of normal height, she had short black hair. When she was little her parents always said she was sneakier than a fox. Since that time she was told she had promise as a rogue. A rogue is a stealthy person who sneaks up on their enemies and attacks from behind with daggers. She liked this idea and practiced on training dummies with daggers and picking pockets. When she was 17 her parents allowed her to study to be a rogue. Besides that she had another dream, finding a way to get beyond the walls.

"Mother, I am going to go get more bread, we're out again!" Mia called.

"Alright, but hurry!" her mother said.

As Mia walked through the streets, heading to buy more bread, she heard a scream. A woman's scream. Mia dashed to where she thought she heard it and then she saw it. A large, panting, werewolf. It was cornering a woman between a wall and a building.

"Help me, please!" she cried.

"Get away from her!" Mia shouted at it. It turned around and growled. "Get away!" she repeated. The beast dashed towards her and pounced, knocking her over. It growled again, its face so close she could fell its breath. Mia smacked it on the head and pulled a small dagger from her pocket. Then she cut its muzzle and tried to roll away. Then it bit her arm, it stung like jamming a thousand red hot needles into her skin. Then it bounded away, jumping onto a building and over the wall.

"Are you alright? Did it bite you?"

"Yeah, stings like crazy." She said.

"Do you want me to help you to the medical building?"

"I'll go there on my own. Could you go to my house and tell my mother what happened?" then she told her the address.

"Yes." She replied and ran off towards Mia's home.

Mia walked to the clinic, arm stinging even worse. When she walked in one of the workers asked.

"Why are you here?"

"Bite, werewolf bite."

"Are you sure it was a werewolf?"

"Yes, it-" then she fell to the floor unconscious.

"What? At the medical building? Why?" Mia's mother said when the woman told her what happened.

"She was bitten, by a, well a werewolf."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I was being attacked. Your daughter is very brave, she told it to stop attacking me and it pounced, she hit it then cut it with her dagger. Then it bit her, I offered to help her to the medical building but she told me to come and tell you what happened."

"Well, I'm glad to hear she was bitten in a fight, not hiding. What is your name?" her mother asked.

"Emily, Emily Parker." The woman said.

"Well, Emily, will you please come with me to the medical building."

"Yes, of course."

They went to the building and walked to the front desk. "Where is Mia Gianoe?"

"She is currently in the back room, they are trying to keep her as human, not wolf." The man at the desk said.

"I need to see her, now!" her mother screamed at him.

"We're sorry, the medics need to be alone for the moment."

"I need to see her now! She's my daughter!"

"No one can see her at the moment."

In the back, they had tried all of things the regular medics could think of, they had called upon the town's priest, a person who knows many healing spells.

"There is nothing I can do, she will turn wolf, but I may be able to keep her in her mind, instead of also having a werewolf's mind." The priest said.

"Is that the best you can do?" one of the medics asked.

"Yes, and it might not even work." He replied.

"Well if it's the best you can do, we will leave you with the girl."

The medics left and the priest muttered unrecognizable words, a golden mist surrounded Mia. She slept there that night, no one was allowed in, she was all alone.

"All medics to patient room number thee! All medics to room three!" the man at the desk shouted later that night. All of the medics in the entire building ran to room three, the room Mia was in. Instead of a girl lying on the bed, there was a werewolf tearing at the curtains covering the window.

"What do we do?"

"We can't go in there, she'll bite us!"

Then they all heard shattering glass. Mia had broken the window and climbed out.

"She escaped!" her mother cried. That night her mother couldn't sleep. Mia was missing for a month, everyone gave up hope. Even her family had stopped searching.

"What was that?" her mother said one night when she heard crashing downstairs. Mia's mother and father crept down the stairs, her father carrying a wooden club. As they got to the bottom they saw a wolf, it was standing on its hind legs.

"Mom, Dad?" it said as in a deep, growling voice.

"Mia?"

They wolf nodded and her mother rushed forward and hugged the wolf, Mia. She became a rogue, the town accepted that she was still thinking as a human.

**Hmmmm, wolves. Werewolves. Better known as worgans. I think that was spelled right. Weeeellllllllllllllllllll i'm hungry and there's a big dog shoving his wondrously wet nose up my armpit so i'll be right back**


	5. Druid's Gift

**Yep. I wish i had kept my wood elves as night elves but, come on i mean i might change it back soon. So, Toonay hetay apterchay torysay ingythay (terrible probably incorrect piglatin, onto the chapter story thingy)**

Shadeline lives in a forest, a forest called Goldenoak, her village was called Analan. The trees there had leaves that were all colors, green, purple, blue, yellow, red, orange, and others. Shadeline was a wood elf, they normally have skin colors of normal people and dark colored hair. Their ears were normally three to five inches long and were pointed. Shadeline's hair was black and almost always braided. They had the same eye colors as normal people and more exotic colors like purple and orange glowed slightly. Shadeline had purple eyes. Ever since wood elves existed they have had a connection with nature, a connection no one could understand. They protected the forest and everything in it. The animals and the plants. They lived for about five hundred years, Shadeline was one hundred and twenty five, which was like being twenty five for other races. Most of them were priests or druids, people who have a connection with nature and can transform into different types of animals. Her village was in a clearing, their houses made from the trees. Shadeline's mother was named Clarisea Moonfire, she was a druid, her father was named Djin Moonfire, he stayed home and took care of Shadeline. Ever since then her parents wanted her to be a druid, Shadeline wanted it too. She practiced and practiced and when she was one hundred someone took her as an apprentice. She was taught how to cast spells and heal, she also choose four animals forms, a deer, a large hawk, a wolf, and a dolphin.

"Shadeline, Shadeline come quickly, there is a plague, it is spreading all through the forest. The animals and plants are sick, very sick, we think you should go with the druids who are trying to cure them." The high druid from her village told her one morning.

"Why me? Why not my mother?"

"We think you should go, your mother is tending to other things."

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"In just a few minutes, gather your things."

Shadeline got her things and headed to the edge of the clearing where a group of other elves stood waiting.

"Ready Shadeline?" the high druid of their village asked.

"Yes, where exactly are we going?"

"To the Live Wood." He replied. The Live Wood was a part of the forest where most amount of life was. If it was diseased soon the entire forest would be. The walk to The Live Wood was short and as they got close all of the druids felt a change. "This is it, the diseased wood. All of us will spread out, if in danger, come to this area," then the high druid made a protective circle on the land. "This will protect you from any disease, but be warned if the creature is not diseased it will do you no good. Good luck druids."

Shadeline walked cautiously through the forest then saw it, one of the most frightening things she had seen. The trees had darker wood, leaves dead. Some had holes that were filled with a pulsing, gooey orange liquid. She muttered a spell and held out her hands, a green ball of light shot from her hands and hit on of the trees, it healed almost instantly. She healed more trees and soon found herself in the very center of the diseased forest. A wolf came from the trees its fur was blood stained with patches missing, its eyes turned red. Shadeline turned into a wolf with black fur and bright green eyes.

_"Ha, you think you can beat me if you're my own kind, such stupidity! You elves think you have the right to just walk around and do what you call cure us? We are one with the Undead! One of the Red Sun!" _she could hear only barks and snarls but could understand.

_ "You know not what you're saying, your mind is cursed, let me save you from their grasp!" _ She spoke in the same wolf's language.

_"I know perfectly well what I'm saying, you are the one who does not! But I can fix that, let me rip you apart, and they will resurrect you, one with such great power will have more with the Red Sun!"_

_ "Never shall I join such darkness!"_

_ "Death over power? You elves make no sense, but if you're sure,"_ and it howled, soon more plagued beasts surrounded her.

She turned back to an elf, she focused, focused on the light, how she believed they could be cured. She conjured another green ball, but it grew, a great force of power came from it, blowing her hair back. Soon she was lifted off of the ground by the power. She was floating above the tree tops. Then she released the green ball into the forest, there was a flash of green light and as she glided back to the ground the entire Living Wood was cured, she landed in the circle of forest animals. She turned back into a wolf.

_"Thank you, I would rather be in my right mind, the Red Sun has powerful methods of mind control."_

_ "I had no idea I had that much power!"_

_ "Neither did I, but I am glad you do, or we would all still be cursed!"_

"Shadeline! Shadeline did you see what happened, did you see who did it?" the high druid shouted.

She turned back into an elf. "Yes, high druid, I um, did it. Ask any of the forest creatures."

"That would take great power, power even I might not have, in fact I do not believe I do have that much power! Would you consider, when you are old enough, becoming high druid?"

"Maybe in time, high druid, for now I would rather stay as just the daughter of Clarisea."

"You have great power, protect it, let no one take it from you, and only use it for the benefit and the light, not the dark."

"I shall, high druid, now do we return to our Analan?"

"Yes Shadeline, we shall leave now."

She left with the high druid and the rest of them, went and told her family what happened, and lived in Analan for a long while more.

**Well that is epic. Just epic. I WANNA BE A DRUID! So we have Lisa, Angus, Mia and Shadeline. A human, a dwarf, a werewolf and a wood elf. A warrior, a hunter, a rogue. And still more to come. (dun Dun DUN)**


	6. Crash of the Shamans

**Ugh, my fingers hurt. But i must type, i must press on, i must continue, FOR SCIENCE! Wait wait wait no no no wrong speech.**

**But i must type because if i don't, a big dog with a wet nose will put said nose in my armpit which for those of you who don't know i really quite cold. There, that was the right speech.**

Lunar lived on the planet Meelano, it was a lot like Anoloe, it had oceans and mountains, fresh and salt water. The animals and plants were the same kinds as on Anoloe, the main difference was the people that lived there. They were called Kolain, they looked a bit like a horse, they walked on two legs, each of which had black horse's hooves, they have long black tails. Their skin has the pattern of a horse but without fur. They have arms and hands shaped like a normal person, but the same color as the rest of their body. They have heads a lot like a person, but with horse's ears, they are the same color as the rest of their body. They have big eyes that are the same colors as a human's would be. Meelano used to be filled with life, but it had slowly started dying, now about to become fully dead and the Kolain had spent twenty years building a spaceship they called Moolonay. It was a slightly glowing metal called Manachronite. It was sliver with large patches of green crystal with magical properties. The ship was large and round and floated because of the never-ending power of the green patches on Manachronite. The core was a solid ball of the magic metal. It had places to buy food and one inn that took up the majority of the ship. They filled it with supplies and put in furniture. They had located a planet a month away and had set it to fly there. All of the Kolain either had no special power, or were shamans. They had power over water, fire, wind, earth, and storms. They had great power, but it was not enough to save their planet. Lunar had a solid blackish blue color to her skin, her mother was called Jano, who had dark brown skin, her father Mealoe, who had a dapple grey color. They were both shamans, as was Lunar. She was twenty-five years old. She had always wanted adventure, since she was little. She had climbed tall mountains, and swam raging seas. She was brave and had little fear.

"All boarding Moolonay! Everyone on, it can hold us all, everyone on! Our planet cannot be saved, and we cannot unless we board!" a Kolain man called near the entrance called.

Crowds of Kolain ran on board. Lunar was one of them. She followed the crowd and they all formed a blob like line in front of the inn of Moolonay. At the desk was a pure white skinned Kolain woman, writing names quickly, assigning rooms, and collecting coins. Lunar and her parents shared a room with two bunk beds, along with one of Lunar's friends, Ilandria. She had skin like a pinto horse. The room was small, with four dressers, and one glowing Manachronite crystal to use as a lamp.

"So luxurious, isn't it?" Ilandria asked, chuckling.

"Well, get used to it, it's home for a month, no turning back now!" Lunar said.

"Alright, get settled, Lunar, your father and I will take the bed further from the door. You and Ilandria can have the one closer to it. Unpack your bags and then I don't know about you but I am hungry!" Her mother said.

So they unpacked and got food from one of the many places, someone was walking from table to table, telling everyone when they are finished eating to return to their rooms so the ship could launch.

"What do you think the new world will look like?"

"Probably a lot like our world."

"But what will the people be like? Will any of them be shamans?"

"I doubt it, but we could maybe teach some of them."

"Yeah, or we could be the mysteries of the world."

"Looking the way we do I think we will already be the mysteries of the world."

Lunar and Ilandria chatted on the way back to the inn. Only minutes after they were sitting on the beds the room started shaking. Ilandria almost fell off of the top bunk. The dressers fell over and the beds rocked back and forth. They almost fell over as the entire ship suddenly shot forward. Then it was all still, nothing moved, everything was quiet.

"That was weird." Ilandria said.

"Yeah, cool, but weird." Lunar replied.

The ship moved swiftly towards Anoloe. It never shook and no one could even tell they were moving unless they looked outside the green patches that were semi-see through and served also as windows.

"Return to your rooms! All return to your rooms immediately! You have five minutes or you could become lost in space!" Someone shouted around a month after launch. Everyone ran to their rooms. Lunar and Ilandria sat on their bottom bunk. Lunar's parents did the same on their own bunk. Then a voice rang out.

"Close your doors! We are arriving at the new planet! Each room will separate from the rest! Stay in your rooms, we will be landing in the same area! I would not recommend sitting on the top bunk, or you may fall!"

Then they all felt that they were moving at high speed, they felt the separation from the rest of the ship. They flew slowly to Anoloe then felt something hit their flying room.

"What was that?" Ilandria shouted.

Lunar jumped out of bed and looked through window. "There are people down there, they have green skin, their shooting us with crossbows!"

"What!?" her mother shouted and came to the window.

"We're going the wrong way! They knocked us off course!" Ilandria shouted.

They shot off course and traveled for a few minutes. "We're going straight towards that mountain!" Lunar shouted, and they were heading straight towards a mountain, it was one of the mesas of Moolay Mesa.

They hurtled to the mesa, all of them started looking for a way out, but the door was sealed and the metal for the walls was chosen because it was hard to break. Then they crashed, the room broke open, the beds fell over, everyone toppled to the floor. They all screamed as the wall was torn off and they were thrown to the snowy ground. A chunk of the building fell on Ilandria, trapping her. Lunar's mother smacked her head on the side of the mountain and Lunar's father was nowhere to be found.

"Lunar! Could you come over here?" Ilandria shouted. "I'm stuck!"

"I can't lift it! It's too heavy!" Lunar said as she tried to lift the rubble. "Mom! Dad! Where are you?" Lunar shouted. No response. "Mom! Dad! Where are you?" she ran around looking for them and found her mother unconscious, but not her father. "Dad! Where are you?"

"Lunar! I can't get up, your mother is unconscious, and your dad is missing right now, you need to look for help." Ilandria said, "Please, go, this really hurts. Plus, you are the adventurer of the group."

"But what if something goes wrong?" Lunar asked.

"What if one of us dies or loses an arm because you didn't go?" Ilandria replied.

"I, I can't go, I can't leave."

"But you have to!"

"Do you need help down there?" a deep voice called out above them. They looked up and saw a small figure with an animal of some sort of animal just as big as it was.

"Who are you?" Lunar asked.

"I am Angus, and this wolf beside me is Murlain." He replied.

"What are you?" She shouted.

"Why, I am a dwarf! And what are you?" he asked.

"I am a Kolain. We are from the world Meelano. We have come because our world is dying and we are seeking a new world." She replied.

"Do you need help down there?" he repeated.

"Yes, we crashed and my friend is stuck under rubble, my mother is unconscious, and my father is nowhere to be found."

"Well, that is quite a tough position, are you the only ones here?"

"No, we came in a large ship, there are many more but we were attacked by green-skinned men with crossbows, they knocked us off course." She called.

"I will help you get free, than please come to my home city, The Citadel, and stay for the night, we will help you find the rest of your people in the morning." He said, and then started climbing down the mesa. "Where is the other one, there were four?"

"My father is missing, I do not know where he is."

"Murlain, find her father." He said and the wolf started sniffing the ground. When she got to the rubble pile she howled and started pawing at the ground. "In there? Come over here! He is in the rubble pile!"

Lunar started digging through the rubble, "He is over here!" she shouted and they both started digging. Soon his head and one arm was out, he was bruised, cut and unconscious but still alive. In minutes he was out of the rubble.

"Put him over here, we must help your other friend, the conscious one."

"Alright."

"One, two, three, push!" and they pushed the boulder off of Ilandria.

"Anything broken?" he asked.

"I think at least one of my legs are broken, maybe both."

"We need to get all of you to The Citadel. What is your name?"

"I am Lunar, my friend is Ilandria."

"Lunar, can you help Ilandria walk? I am stronger that I look and will carry your father, my wolf Murlain will carry your mother."

On the way to The Citadel Lunar told Angus what happened before and after the crash. He told her how he had become a hunter. When they arrived at The Citadel the went to the medical building, they stayed for three days. Ilandria had broken both legs, all of their wounds healed eventually. Angus helped them get back to their camp, a ring of buildings. No other room crashed. The Kolain became one of the Alsars

**How exiting, a dwarf saved a bunch of horse people. So far there are five chapters i think, right, or am i crazy?**

**And there are many 'ahem' many more to come.**


	7. Mage's Strength

**Personally i love this character. He is EPIC! And a gnome. And hilarious. And epic. And did i mention Epic?**

Erik was a gnome. He lived in a place called Nobina. It was a large forest filled with plants and animals. Gnomes had a fascination with building mechanical tools. Erik was a mage, a person who could shoot fireballs or make hail rain down, they harnessed the power of two opposites, fire and ice. Gnomes were normally very friendly and talked a lot. They had a home city, it was build halfway underground and called Maoboltnar. Erik was twenty-six, he had light brown hair and a very short beard. His parents had died in an "Instant Food Machine" related accident but it had never taken away Erick's ability to make a joke. He had been adopted by a mage and turned out to become one himself. He still occasionally visited his adopted father. One of the many gnomes of Maoboltnar, named Derek Brown was making what he called "The Fixer" it was supposed to repair any damage the gnome's gadgets may have. He said it was almost finished, just a few problems he had to work out. It was a great accomplishment, many had tried and the consequences were great.

"Do you think that that gnome, what was his name? Derek? The one that is making 'The Fixer', do you think it will work?" Erik asked his adopted father during one of his visits for lunch.

"Hard to say Erik, hard to say. It would be a miracle if he did, last time someone attempted it they nearly destroyed our entire city." He replied with crumbs in his beard.

"Hopefully that won't happen again!"

"Yeah, not sure I want to live in this forest without Maoboltnar."

That night, a large boom shook all of Maoboltnar. Erik was alone in his small home located within the city.

"Who's there?" he shouted, no answer.

He summoned a small fire he held in his hand, it illuminated the room casting shadows that looked like things they were not. Then another crash shook the room. He stumbled to the window and saw a horrifying sight. There were gnome-made gadgets all around, spitting out a green gas. Gnomes were fleeing the gas, then one tripped, the gas crowded around the poor gnome and when it cleared, her skin had turned green and her eyes red. She ran after the other gnomes, but the run wasn't the same as the run before the gas had taken over, it was the run of someone possessed. It was slightly lopsided, with strides that were long and quick. She swiftly outran the other gnomes and tripped one, than ran to another and repeated it until there was a small army of gnomes tripping the others. Erik ran from the room, exiting his house, the gas had almost reached him, the possessed gnomes where on his heels. He leaned over and muttered a spell, ice came from nowhere and created a small dome around Erik. The possessed gnomes pounded on the wall, but the ice was too thick. They eventually gave up. Then the gas, Erik wasn't sure if the gas would be able to go through the ice or not, he was hoping it wouldn't. The gas soon surrounded the icy dome, he thought he could see it pounding on the walls, but it could not get through. The gas passed over for almost an hour, the ice was magical, and filtered the air he breathed out. Then it stopped, it was suddenly gone, the air looked clear, as it always had. Just in case Erik stayed in his frozen shelter for about an hour more before finally deciding he should either get out of here or stay forever. He used a flame to make a hole in the ice that he could fit through, which wasn't that big of a hole. He cautiously breathed in and felt nothing, he did not change, he had no urge to turn someone into a possessed gnome, he was, or at least thought he was, normal.

"Is there anyone here? It's alright, I promise you I shall not hurt you! Unless you are one of those green gnomes, then I might hurt you! Come out!" he shouted as loud as he could. No one answered.

I'm all alone_._ He thought. He wondered how many of the gnomes had changed, if his adopted father had been changed. No, he was more powerful than me, he would have protected himself. He thought. Erik ran to the exit of Maoboltnar, sweat dripping off his face and mustache. Once outside, he saw trees, but no exotic birds, normally there were many birds. What had happened to them? Then he saw smoke, whether from friend or foe, Erik intended to find out who they were and what they were doing. He again ran, this time towards the stream of smoke. When he arrived he was grateful to find it was gnomes that had survived and not been transformed.

"Erik! You made it! I thought you had been, poisoned or whatever had happened to the rest of them. Twenty thousand gnomes and only twenty stayed in their right minds! Well, glad to see you made it." it was his adopted father. Erik felt great relief to know his adopted father was not possessed.

"What happened to the other gnomes, the changed ones?" he asked.

"No one knows, I think it has something to do with the inventor, the one who was making 'The Fixer'." He replied.

"Where are they?"

"A fifteen minute walk from here. Don't you think about going after them alone! You may be an adult, but I am still your father! Well. Sort of your father."

"I wasn't, I just wanted to know how far we were."

"Ah." Erik lived here for months, they never were attacked by the other gnomes, but their presence was intimidating.

**Heeheehee. I love gnomes. He wasn't his full epic gnomey Erik self in this chapter, because it's just is intro chapter but he is epic. Trust me. Truuuuuuuuust me, truuuuUUUUUuuuUUUuuust me, heeeeeee is so eeeeeeeePPPPPIIIIIIC, la la la la la la la la la la, EPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC**


	8. UP FROM THE DEEP CHANGE

**Yep, here's that fearful moment: A new race. I think it is a pretty cool creature myself but you might not. It isn't present in the actual game but hey, if it's cool, keep it.**

The oceans of Anoloe are home to many creatures, not just fish, but others. One of these many creatures was a Malononki. They had no parents, brothers or sisters. They were born when a lizard is drown and buried on the ocean floor. It happened commonly now because the Malononki would grab them off the rocks and dragged them under, then held them underwater, then when they had drown they would bury them, creating a new one. They grew up very quickly, it only took one year, and the one who buried them acted as the parent and taught and named them. They lived the same lifespan as humans. If they left the water they lost their webbing on their fingers and feet, but if they stayed out of the water for more than one week, they would grow weak and eventually die. They look a little bit like humans, except they were entirely covered in hard green scales. They had smooth, long black hair. All of their eyes were green, their mouths were like normal humans, but they had extremely sharp fangs that can inject venom that kills even very strong opponents. Their fingers and toes were webbed, enabling them to swim very quickly. They breathed underwater without gills, and had entire cities underwater made from coral and stone. Many of these cities were friendly towards each other but all had occasional conflicts. Malononki were excellent crafters, they carved from stone, coral, fish bones and other things found underwater. They spoke the same languages as the people on land who lived near them, but it was rare to see one, rare enough that they hadn't been seen for hundreds of years, rumors had started that if you saw one, luck would follow, some said good, some bad. In one underwater city close to the humans' main town, Thunderbreeze, lived one of them, named Elanai Frenorian. She had always wondered what it was like above the surface, but every time she attempted to reach it she was pulled under by dozens of rough and scaly others of her kind, screaming at her, asking her what she was doing, and telling her she was crazy. She had been trying for years, she started at thirteen, now she was seventeen.

"I just don't get why you have such interest in them, the humans." One of Elanai's friends, Malaki, said.

"Well, I mean, why don't you?" Elanai asked.

"I don't see what is so interesting about them, they don't swim, they walk, they, exist, but I mean."

"Well yeah but there's so much about them, so much different about them, the way they talk, move, create. Their just so different from us, I just want to know about them, the way they work."

"I still don't understand it, but okay. Just promise me you won't go up there!"

"I can't do that, I'm not sure if I can resist it!"

"Don't make me bite you!"

"My scales are too hard! You know that!"

That was the last conversation they would have for a long time, years in fact. The very next morning, Elanai came across something, something she thought was the answer to her desire to reach the surface, fishing line. She did not know what it was for or what it was, put she did know that it is pulled to the surface.

"Should I pull it?" she asked out loud, "I know I want to get up but, yes, I will!" and she grabbed it and yanked, it came down a foot or two, than shot to the surface with Elanai on the end. When she reached the surface she let go, shooting her into the air, the air! She thought, it was interesting, so much, drier, than water. She flipped over and landed back into the waves. Then she poked her head above the surface. She saw buildings made of stone, animals gliding through the air, tasted the salt from the air, smelled so many smells of the big city, heard so many people talking and horse carts on cobblestone, she felt the cool breeze blowing across her scales. And at the other end of the fishing line was a woman, Elanai did not know it yet, but this woman would change her life.

"Who are you?" Elanai asked.

"You speak my language, I have heard of your kind, Malononki, your kind has not been seen for hundreds of years, why now, why to me?" the woman asked.

"Who are you?" Elanai repeated.

"My name is Lisa, Lisa Vilagon. Who are you?" Lisa asked.

"I am Elanai Frenorian. I had always wanted to see the world above ours, I grabbed the line hoping for a view of it."

A voice called for Lisa. "I wish to know more and certainly you do too, meet me here tonight?" Lisa asked. Elanai nodded and slipped below the surface.

That night Lisa kneeled at the very same spot she had earlier that day. "Elanai," she whispered, "Elanai!" nothing happened, then a head popped up from nowhere. "Ah! Don't do that, you half scared me do death!"

"Sorry."

"I need to know, there are many rumors about your kind, some say you bring good luck, some say bad luck, some say you curse us, some say you protect us for life. There are so many variations."

"The truth? Humans just haven't seen us in so long they invented so many things about us, none is true."

"How do you defend, if I attacked you how would you defend?"

"Our scales are tough and we are strong, but our true power is our teeth. We each have two fangs with venom, it can kill humans, some of us have killed sharks five times our size. How would you defend?"

"Many of us can't, which is why for protection when in danger we run to the protecting walls of this city. I learned to fight with a sword, a long, sharp, metal thing we use if we have to fight. Do you have weapons or live in cities?"

"We don't have weapons, our fangs are our weapons, but we do live in cities, coral and rock cities." Their conversation went on for hours, but the last few statements were the most important.

"Do you know about the Orderon or Alsars? About the wars?" Lisa asked.

"No, the only things about your world I know are what you have told me just now."

"There are two continents, mine, Mulnoway, and the other Kalonai. The Alsars live on Mulnoway, the Orderon on Kalonai. We have wars, differences we can't work out. We could use the strength of your kind, you told me you could come on land as long as you go in the water at least once a week, come up, help us in our war, we could gather people from across the continent, fight them! Will you come, please?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know, I'm not, never been, don't know, I don't know. Um, people probably won't like me too much, I'm dangerous."

"Please, I could use your help!"

"Um, uh, well, I," then she swam, she ducked under the water and swam, she swam away. That night she could not decide, she wanted to go back but couldn't.

"You're crazy, Elanai, you know you are, but I gotta do it!" she said, talking to herself again. She swam near the shore, and searched until she had found a cloak, hat, and boots. She muttered to herself for a minute, and then stepped out of the water. She instantly felt a change. The webbing fell off her hands and feet like goo. It fell to the ground, the water from her scales dripping off until they were completely dry. She put on the boots, cloak and hat until every inch of her scales were covered up. Then she walked, for the first time in her life, she did not know how she knew how to, probably from watching humans do it. She stumbled at first, but soon it was easy. She remembered Lisa mentioning she worked at a wine shop, so she headed for the main city, she would search for the wine shop until she found it, no matter how long it would take. It took a half an hour, and then she found it.

"What kind of wine do you want and how much?" Lisa asked from behind the desk. Elanai looked around and saw no one. Then she took off the hat. "Elanai! Does this mean you accept?"

"Yes, I accept, I will help you fight them, the Orderon."

They gave the postman fliers to put in all of the capital cities saying, "People wanted, Fighters, Healers, if you have any strong abilities that can help the battle against the Orderon if you accept, come to Thunderbreeze wine shop Sunset Harvest September Third

**Now that's the alliance and if i do say so myself, i don't want to fight them but i don't have magic. Can they defeat the Orderon? Can they defeat The Red Sun? Will they die? The world will never know. But you might.**


	9. UNITING POWER CHANGE

**Hehehe. Now they come together, the mighty and the gnomic. How will they react, you wonder, how will they come you wonder, will they all be there you wonder, will any of them bring chocolate you wonder...**

The day had come, the day when any people who had responded to the flier would arrive, Elanai was wearing the cloak, boots and hat as they waited in the wine shop. It had been closed for the day and a ring of chairs was set up. A short man wearing a cloak who had a small beard and pulling a small cart with a crate behind him was the first to arrive. He was shortly followed by a very tall person also in a cloak with a hat and boots, but the boots were at odd angles, it looked like their ankles were broken. The next had gloves, a hat, cloak and very large boots, this one walked strange and did not have a fully human form. The last one in was of normal height, also wearing a cloak and boots as well as a hat, it was carrying a small burlap sack. They all sat in the chairs.

"I am Lisa Vilagon. This is Elanai," she said gesturing to Elanai. "I see many of you believe you have something to hide, we will be working together and trust me, I will not judge you."

"How do we know that?" the tall one who came after the one with the cart asked. It was a woman's voice with a strong accent Lisa had never heard.

Lisa muttered to Elanai, who took off her hat. Everyone gasped. "I am seventeen and live as long as a human, and entirely covered in these scales. I am a Malononki, I have fangs that can inject venom, it can kill humans and most other creatures, my scales are hard enough a sword cannot penetrate. I need to go in the water for about an hour every week or I die, I can swim fast and breath underwater." Elanai said, and then Lisa pointed to the short man.

"I am Angus, I am almost sixteen, and I'm a dwarf and one of the few that is not interested in archeology. I am a hunter, I can tame some wild beasts and have excellent aim with a crossbow despite my age. I can also track wild beasts, I'm also a fairly good scout." He said, and then opened the crate and Murlain jumped out, landing in front of his feet and laying down. Some of them gasped. "She is tamed, this is Murlain, she is not my pet, but I can communicate basic things with her and sometimes I think I can understand her, don't think me a child for saying this." Then Lisa gestured to the one who came behind him, who took off their hat, revealing a creature who looked much like a horse.

"I am Lunar, I am twenty-five, and a Kolain from another planet, it was dying and we fled to this one. The rooms of our ship separated, mine was shot with a crossbow from the Orderon, it shot off course and hit a mountain, my friend broke her legs, both of my parents knocked unconscious. Angus helped us to his home capital, he probably saved our lives, Murlain too. And don't protest Angus!" she said, and Angus closed his mouth. "I am a shaman, I won't go into details now but I have many powers over the elements. My feet are not deformed I have hooves, boots don't fit right but I had to hide it somehow." Lisa gestured to the one who did not have a fully human shape, who took off her hat.

"I am Mia Gianoe, yes I know I look like a wolf! I'm a werewolf, I'm always in a wolf form, but I always keep in my right mind. I'm almost eighteen. I am also a rogue, I can sneak around unseen, making me a better scout than Angus, sorry Angus, but I can seem invisible as long as I am in shadow. I am very good at hand to hand combat with two daggers." Lisa gestured to the last one to come in, who pulled off her hat, out came a long braid down to past her waist, which was a pitch black, her ears stuck out from her hair and were pointed, her eyes looked purple, but it was hard to tell because they glowed slightly.

"I am Shadeline Moonfire, I am also one hundred and twenty five, but for me that is like being twenty five. I am a druid, I can change into four different animal forms, and I can heal, I can also use the forest to my advantage in various ways."

"Well now that we all know each other we can-" Lisa started, but Shadeline interrupted.

"Wait, there's one more," and she put the burlap bag on the floor, it twisted and turned around like some live animal was inside it. Then a boot came out, then a small hand, than a small man with a beard came out, he sat on an empty chair around the circle.

"I'm Erik, Erik Jones, I'm a gnome and I'm twenty-six. I am also a mage, I can harness fire and ice, do almost whatever I want with it. Almost my entire city was overcome with a plague, I don't know exactly what it did, but they turned green and evil. Out of twenty thousand only twenty made it."

"Well, how many of you had problems in your home city?" all of them raised their hands except Elanai and Angus. "What are they? Mine is Orderon have been robbing us."

Orderon been attacking my people." Lunar said.

"Other werewolves have always been a danger, I don't want them killed but I was put in my right mind, they should be too." Mia said.

"My home forest is plagued, it needs to be saved." Shadeline said.

"You heard, my people have been plagued." Erik said.

"And our overall goal of destroying the Orderon once and for all! If you are going to back out, do it now." No one left. "Put on your disguises, get a room at the inn for the night, come back tomorrow and we will make plans." Lisa said, and they all put on disguises except Elanai who was staying with Lisa.

The next day they decided that they would start by ridding Silverwood Forest of Orderon, it was the closest. They temporarily closed Lisa's wine shop and set up training dummies, they trained for two weeks, until they ached all over, but they all became much more powerful. They all decided that they were as ready as they ever would be.

"The Orderon are targeting farms and homes, my brother runs my parents old vineyard, this may seem selfish but I need to know he's alright, then we'll head in a circular route around here, that will go by all of the homes, Shadeline, you might be of a lot of use here. Mia will walk in front, scouting, Angus will follow, looking for any signs of Orderon I will follow with Shadeline close behind. Next will be Elanai, in the back will be the spell casters, Lunar and Erik." Lisa said.

"We go on foot?" Angus asked.

"We cannot afford to even rent horses, soon we will, most of my money has gone to putting this team together and armor or weapons." Lisa replied.

"I've seen plenty of goats around, maybe we could just borrow some, but I guess only me and maybe Angus could fit." Erik joked, "I know, I could ride a goat, Angus could ride Murlain, Lisa could ride Lunar, and I don't know about the rest of you, hmm." He said and most of them chuckled.

"We leave tomorrow, come at dawn we need to surprise them."

**(dun Dun DUN) wow. That was epic. Like, i mean, about as epic as chocolate. Just kidding, just kidding, no it was about as epic as those tears you get when you cut onions. UGH, even when i type that it happens, seriously my eyes just started watering. I HATE YOU ONIONS, I HATE YOU!**

**Blueberry pie, you delicious dessert, if you suddenly sprouted eyes and a brain and are reading this, i love you and i want you to come live in my mouth/stomach/(and i'm sorry to say this but we all know it happens)toilet.**

**Well, that was weird. Just weird.**


	10. FIGHTING THE ORDERON CHANGE

**Prepare yourselves for grapes, singing gnomes and killer rabbits.**

Chapter Nine: Silverwood

The next morning the entire group woke early. By the time they all had armor and weapons the sun was barely creeping over the horizon. As they walked past the gates of Thunderbreeze Lisa started singing a song she had been hearing since before she could talk,

_The lands we know well_

_The ground we all love_

_It is what keeps us alive_

_Ground so fertile_

_Fishing so good_

_It is why we all stay here now_

_Silverwood with grand old oaks_

_Pines above our heads_

_Branches wider than any man's arm_

_And stronger than a sword_

_Silverwood_

_Silver trees_

_And grounds we know so well_

They sang it over and over, all of the others joining in until they reached the vineyard. On the porch was Lisa's brother, Matthew. As they got closer, they saw that he was tied up and gagged. Out of the house came two orcs, when they saw the approaching group they raised their axes and swords, grunted and charged. Lisa raised her sword but when they were halfway to her the vines of the vineyard seemed to reach out and grab their ankles, the branches swatted the orcs and soon rabbits and squirrels were covering them, biting any open skin they could find. The entire group looked to Shadeline who was muttering to herself. Soon the orcs lay motionless and the animals ran away.

"When you say you have power over the forest, you mean it!" Elanai said.

"Killed by rabbits, not the most impressive way to die now, is it?" Erik said and they all laughed. Mia walked up to Matthew, who looked frightened, and cut the ropes holding him.

"Um, Lisa, explain please!" he said.

"The wolf there is Mia, she is a werewolf, she always looks like that but she is in her right mind always. I put together a team, we will destroy the Orderon!"

"Odd team. One of you has a wolf, one of you is a wolf, one of you is a two legged horse, one is covered in scales, one of you is the size of a toddler, and one of you has glowing purple eyes! What is this, a circus?"

"Do you want me to strangle you like I did them?" Shadeline asked.

"Shadeline!"

"Pleasure to meet you, good sir, Lisa's brother!" Erik said, bowing so he was half of his very short height. "I am Erik!"

"Matthew, come inside, I'll get you caught up." Lisa said and they sat around the table, Erik eyeing a plate of biscuits lying on the table. Lisa told about every member of the group, as she went on Matthew looked at his feet, deep in thought.

"I'm coming with you!" he said.

"To do what, wine them to death! Matthew, you'll get yourself killed!"

"Teach me, I can learn!" he said, his voice rising.

"No! You stay here, and don't think about following us, I know you want to help but you haven't spent the last few months training and you'll slow us down. Sorry."

And they left, Erik soon started singing a song about killer rabbits and grape vines and soon they all started laughing. They walked almost the entire way around Silverwood and were losing hope of finding something else, and then they heard it, talking, in orcish. Lisa gestured to a nearby patch of bushes and trees that they all hid behind. Shadeline turned into a hawk and flew out, in a minute she returned.

"There are about twenty tents, one bigger than the rest, probably the captain's or leader's. There is a large bonfire and a table with the map, I only got a glimpse of it but it looked like a map of Silverwood with X's over farms and a big one on Thunderbreeze. That is all I saw." She whispered.

"Alright, Shadeline, we need you to call some wild animals to help us. Then, Erik, I need you to make the fire larger for a minute, distracting them. Then I need Shadeline to get the animals to surround them, after that, we come out and hope for the best, any objections?" Lisa said, no one objected.

Shadeline muttered to herself and soon wolves, bears, hawks, and eagles started appearing from behind the trees. Suddenly the fire burst to life and burned the orc who had been tending to it. They shouted in orcish, and did not notice as the animals crept up behind them. When they turned around their eyes got noticeably bigger and they slowly backed away, forgetting about the fire. Then they tripped on the ring of stones around it. As they fell back they could not get out, but the commotion had attracted the attention of orcs in the tents, soon there were around thirty orcs surrounding them, all carrying sharp weapons. They couldn't see him but one in the back must be the captain.

"Surrender now or die!" Lisa screamed, the orcs made a gurgling sound that must have been laughter. "Your choice. Erik, keep those flames burning, Shadeline, animals attack, use the shrubs to our advantage you can heal right?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Try to keep me and other hand to hand fighters alive, Angus, shoot them and tell Murlain to attack. For the Alsars!" Lisa shouted and charged forward to the nearest orc.

The wolves and bears took down orcs quickly, Mia and Lisa killing them slower but they all made progress. Shadeline kept everyone in good health. The fire was raging, burning orcs on every side. Then they heard a scream, it was Lisa. No one could see her. Mia tried to find her, but was surrounded by orcs. Then an earthquake rumbled in only the orcs camp, sending them off their feet. Most of them were dead.

"Stop!" a booming voice echoed through the forest, all of them laid down their weapons. In the back, the chief held Lisa, she was struggling but he held a dagger to her throat. "All of you will lay down your weapons and walk away, tell no one, or I kill this girl and the rest of you next!" The group laid down their weapons. "Walk away!" they all did.

"What are we going to do?" Elanai asked, "She was our leader, he probably will kill her anyway!"

"We need to find her, but after this they will probably move somewhere more secretive." Angus said. They walked back to the vineyard, they had decided that Matthew deserved to know what happened. When they told him he was more upset than ever. They walked back to Thunderbreeze, Elanai was sharing a room with Mia.

**Yes, i meant it. There are killer rabbits. But also, Lisa! Lisa i am sorry, Lisa you had to get captured. It just makes things harder for you and more interesting for us! Now remember WAY back on i think it was my very first chapter when i said i didn't know how to read reviews? Well heheh i still don't. So if it is really obvious and i can't miss it could someone please leave one. Yes i know i'm an idiot but come on, go ahead, call me a noob 'cause i am one (seriously though please be nice, come on i dont need anyone 'encouraging their dogs to pee on my lawn' if you know what i mean)**


	11. PRISIONER CHANGE

**Yup, it's a short chapter. I know it is, i'm sorry. But some chapters have to be short so yeah: shortness!**

"You, you are a tricky one, clever." It was a man's voice, it did not sound like an orc.

"Who are you?" Lisa tried to say, but no words came out. She was lying on dirt ground, her head was aching. She was extremely hungry and thirsty.

"You are probably thirsty aren't you?" the voice said and Lisa then found a wooden cup shoved into her face. She drank only one sip, than thought it could be poisoned and drank no more. She tried to open her eyes but could not, she tried to move her hands but they were tied, same with her feet. "Drink more than that, it's not poisoned, I promise!" and the cup was again shoved in her face. She drank the entire cup, thinking that poisoned or not she would die either way. She drank too much to fast and seconds later she vomited. She was pulled away from the smelling mush and put her on another place almost the exact same.

"Who, you?" she managed to whisper.

"You probably are confused, after your friends left the captain gave you a potion. It put you in a very deep sleep and is the reason you cannot move. I was a prisoner, I fought them too, but then I saw the strengths of the Orderon that Alsars just don't have. I joined them, as should you."

"You, betrayer, should have fought," the effort was making Lisa ache all over. She tried to open her eyes, but just as she was about to she fell back into a deep sleep.

When she woke up she was still on the dirt floor. She tried again to open her eyes, but it was no use.

"Drink this." It was that man again, the one who was there last time. He shoved the wooden cup in her face again. She drank it, it was salty, but she found she could open her eyes just a little. She was in a tent, an old one. It was barely a tent, just cloth thrown over a tree branch with stones on the corners to keep it from blowing away. There was a man, he looked about forty years old, holding a wooden cup.

"What you do with me?" she asked, barely able to speak.

"We will take you with us, you are the only thing keeping your friends away, they come, you die." He replied.

"Your evil, why do you betray us, why do you help them?" she asked, her anger giving her strength.

"Because they are stronger, why fight a losing battle when you can side with the winners?"

"Because, they killed my parents, and you fight for what you believe in, you fight for your family and your friends, you fight for a new way of life, you fight for the Alsars!"

"You fight a losing battle, stupid girl." He said and he left the tent, leaving her. She tried to stand but the effort of just moving her arm a little hurt enough to make her cry out. That night she started planning, planning a way out of here.

**Short short short, dum dum dum, dee dee dee, la la la, okee okee okee, i i i, should should should, probably probably probably, stop stop stop, typing typing typing, random random random, words words words, to to to, make make make, my my my, chapter chapter chapter, longer longer longer, owirsfhepuoghersipugtresiugh er gheriugherdupsghersgperh**


	12. A HOPEFUL ATTEMPT CHANGE

**Another short chapter. Another one. Why? Because that's the way it was written. If that displeases you, may the killer bunnies rip you to shreds and bury your bones under the bones of you ancestors, forever resting in the haunted fields.**

**If that doesn't bother you than may the killer bunnies love you and at your command remove thy enemies from thy presence. Permanently.**

**Now, onto a happier topic, Lisa prisoner! (Gosh that sounded more pleasant in my head)**

"Ah, I see the potion is wearing off." It was the man who had forced her to drink. Lisa was sitting up, her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

"Go away." She said grumpily.

"I have brought you food. You haven't eaten for a while, so eat it slowly." Lisa ignored the food, but after he left started eating. After the first bite she wanted to eat it all but after a moment she found it hard not to throw up the bite she had already taken.

She had a plan. They had taken all of her hidden daggers from her boots, pockets, and the one sewn in between the fabric of her shirt. She may not have any weapons, but somehow she still thought she could do it. Lisa had been watching from a small crack in the opening of the tent flap the patrols of the guards. There was almost always a guard close to her tent, but there was one time of day when there were no guards close to her. She would have only a few minutes, even just a few seconds to escape. She would crawl out into the forest surrounding them and find some sharp rock or branch to cut the rope around her ankles and wrists. That was the only hard part. If she was chased she would have no chance at escape. The small window of time to escape was in the middle of the night, perfect for trying to hide from someone. That night she waited and waited until she knew it was time. She peaked out of the tent flap, no guards. Lisa crept slowly out, crawling awkwardly. She had made it to the trees. As she continued to creep along she felt a surge of hope. She had made it this far, why shouldn't she make it the rest of the way?

"You think you're going somewhere?" it was the man from the tent. He grabbed her ankles, she kicked and squirmed, but he was strong and held on. "Nope, you're not going anywhere, except to the captain!" by then the potion had completely worn off. He cut the ropes around her ankles so she could walk, but held a dagger to her throat. "Don't you think about trying anything, I won't hesitate to cut your head off!" he whispered. They walked to the large tent, this was a different part of the forest, Lisa noticed, but they were still in Silverwood. He walked into the tent, there was a large hammock and a very large orc, the one who had caught her when she had attacked the camp earlier, but she did not know how much earlier, for all she knew it was months ago.

"Why have you brought her in, I told you exactly what to do!" he shouted.

"She tried to escape, I found her crawling away in the forest." He replied, not affected by the shouting.

"Were her wrists and ankles not tied? Was she not watched at all times?" he asked, voice rising.

"There was possibly a very short window of time for escape, but her ankles and wrists were tied."

"She is tricky, very clever. We could use people like you on our side, what do you say, live with the Orderon or die."

"I choose to die courageous than live a coward!" she shouted.

"Very well, you will be executed tomorrow at noon." He said. On the way back to her tent Lisa thought she might have seen a hawk with strange markings in the trees but she convinced herself she was seeing things. After she had past it took flight.

"You will not try to escape or be difficult in any way and your execution will be quick and easy, you do one thing that makes any of our lives harder than they already are and it will be slow and painful." The man said. Lisa nodded as she sat on the ground. She could not stop thinking about the hawk, she had a thought about it, she told herself to stop thinking it, that it was crazy, but she had this nagging suspicion that it could possibly be Shadeline.

**So much SHORTNESS**

**Just like my friends...**

**(YOU ARE ALL EPIC MY PEOPLES!)**


	13. EXECUTION CHANGE

**Sooooo this chapter is kind of short too. This will end soon, the whole short chapter thing.**

"Get up, get up you stupid girl!" a voice shouted. "I said get up!" and a hand yanked her up by the arm. Suddenly she was fully awake, it was afternoon and the sun was in the middle of the sky. It took a moment for her to realize what that meant. She was being taken to her death. She began to hope that it was Shadeline she saw last night, even though she was certain it was not. She was thrown roughly to the ground.

"Get up!" a deep voice shouted. And someone grabbed her shirt and pulled her to her feet. She was standing in front of a stone block, it was stained red with dried blood. There were tall wooden posts in the ground with long chains and a handcuff on the end of each chain. "Bend over!" the voice commanded, it was an orc with a large ax, also stained. He grabbed her neck and pushed it down so her nose was touching the block. Then he took a large chain and wrapped it around the entire stone block, also tying her legs to it. Then he took one of the chains and stretched out her arm, then cuffed her wrist. He did the same with the other arm, they were meant to stretched out a person's arms but were also meant for bigger people so it stretched her arms so much she felt like they were about to come off.

Then she heard a hawk shrieking. She managed to turn her head slightly enough to see that a large hawk was flying in circles, but the strange thing was, it looked like something was on top of the hawk. When she looked at it more carefully she saw that the thing on top of it was a person, a very small person. It was Erik. It was Shadeline that she saw last night. When Erik saw Lisa he waved and shot a sharp spear of ice at each of her chains and a ball of fire at the executioner. The ice spears broke the chains, part of them still dangled from her wrists but she could move. He shot another spear at the chain around the block so she run away. Lisa grabbed the dead executioner's ax and started swinging it at any orcs that came near her. The ax was heavy but she managed to swing it steady enough to hit what she was trying to.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to do this!" the man from the tent was holding a sword, it seemed to glow green slightly, he swung it at her but she blocked. He tried over and over again, at one point another orc came from behind and she turned for one second to defend herself and in that small window of time the man swung the sword at her and it cut her arm. It did not cut very deep but it hurt like nothing else she had ever felt. She fell onto the stone block, holding her arm so tightly her knuckles turned white. She moaned in pain. Then something unbelievably hot rushed inches past her face. She heard the man scream in pain. Erik had thrown a fireball at him. Lisa couldn't think straight, the pain was clouding her thoughts. Minutes later she was unconscious, she thought she might have heard someone saying her name, but she wasn't sure.

"Where am I? What happened?" Lisa said, suddenly awake.

"Calm down Lisa, you're back at the Thunderbreeze medical building, everyone is fine. Elanai spent a day back in the ocean but avoided the others of her kind. That man cut you with a blade that had been cursed by someone very strong and poisoned. You are very lucky, you may have lost your arm if Shadeline wasn't so powerful, she purified it as best as she could before we brought you back. It may be a few weeks before you can swing a sword again but you made it, you kept your arm and you lived!" it was Erik, the always happy gnome. Despite the fact of talking about Lisa losing her arm or dying he still sounded cheerful.

"Everyone else is alright?" she confirmed.

"Yes, yes, everyone is alright." He replied as if it was a silly question. "Stay here for a few more days, then we will decide what to do next." He said, getting up and leaving the room. Lisa stayed there for another week. When she left the medical building she went to the inn and told the rest of the group.

**JJknkiniinjjjjuugugiffbuobwo endoenwmfowbfiencoeinwconeiw odneiowndeiwfhgheraighpuuuuu ufrui**

**febucpesjvblnmbhfhuvnreupsmh hcnnnnrghrpsyruspmyuxnryupsy gnruepsygnurenpycgbevypgpmxv v**

**fhrumebcgrepystptqqyqnqytqty nqytqtyqt8yetfunpypn7y7fyryp anxnpmnzy7zay7rtptaptrgnvcmh uapg**

**bfyrepyagfuerfgruapmgfrupafh grupagfrpuafryaryhegupsgyrng prync7bygrmsprnxypsygnrsphhh huug**


	14. Captive

**So since honestly I found it confusing when rereading it but it just didn't fit in the story, this is what happened to Ilandria**

**She crashed with Lunar into the new planet and went with Angus to The Citadel. Then after recovery her she went to live in the circle of the rooms that landed which became their village. That is where the rest of her people were as well. Then she was captured which is the next chapter. Okay? Oh and also I don't know if it is fixed yet but Up From the Deep was supposed to be after Mage's Strength, okay? Sorry, I'm an idiot.**

Ilandria sat in a cold room. The ground, walls, and celling were made from solid stone and the only opening was the door. It was made of thick wood. It hadn't been opened since the orcs destroyed the village, she didn't know if there were any other captives or if she was the only survivor. The door had a slot that they threw food through. She was fed twice a day and the food was horrible. They gave her a lump of tough meat, she couldn't tell what kind, and a glass of water. They sometimes gave her a hard loaf of bread. The stone was hard and the room was almost totally dark. The only light came from the food slot. Sometimes through the door she could hear the guards talking. They must be speaking a different language, she thought. She started to understand parts of what they were saying. Ilandria didn't know how long she was in there, or how long she would be in there.

"You, filthy beast, come!" a deep voice said in the common language of her people and the Alsars. The door was thrown open and the light blinded her. When her eyes adjusted she saw a large green man, the kind that almost killed her. Her legs ached at the thought. When she didn't move he walked in and grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly to her feet. He took out a burlap sack from his coat and put it over her head. He pulled her up stairs and around corners, when she tripped he kept walking. When she fell he dragged her. Then she heard a door open and close. She was shoved roughly into a wooden chair. Someone tied her hands and feet to the chair with rope. The door opened on squeaky hinges, then slammed shut. The sack was removed from her head. She was in a small room. There was a table and another chair across from her. In the chair was a human man. He looked young and had dark brown hair. He was eating from a plate across from him. In front of her was a plate with fresh vegetables and fruit. Meat she thought was chicken and a glass of fresh, clean looking water.

"What poison is in this?" she asked.

"I will tell you if you tell me something." The man asked calmly.

"Tell you what?" Ilandria asked.

"Tell me, where did you come from and I'll tell you what poison is in that."

"I came from the planet Meelano."

"There is no poison in that."

"I told the truth, you lied."

"I did not lie, the food is not poisoned!"

"The water?"

"Why did you come to this planet?"

"Meelano is dying and we needed a new home."

"There is no poison in your drink."

"Why are you trying to kill us?"

"Will you kill this planet too?"

"No."

"We do not wish to seem cruel, we are under orders from the king. He wished to keep no one from coming or leaving Moolay Mesa."

"Who is the king?"

"Who is your king?"

"We don't have one."

"Nicolas Greenfire. "

"Can I please have a better place to stay?"

"Can I own the world?"

"No."

"No."

"How long have I been here?"

"Do you know if anyone survived? This room is enchanted, you cannot lie."

"Yes."

"You have been here for a month, who escaped?" he asked franticly.

"Where are we?"

"Moolay Mesa still."

"Lunar, my friend."

"And do you know where this Lunar is?"

"No, I do not."

"Do you know where she might be?"

"No I do not."

The man fumbled with something under the table. Soon the man came back and threw the sack over her head and led her back to her cell.

That night, or she thought it was night, she heard a scratching on the door. The guards never touched the door, it had to be someone else, but who? The door lock clicked and swung forward. She could see a silhouette of a small man with a small beard holding a tiny metal wire which he must have used to pick the lock.

"Ilandria!" he said, he had a high, cheerful voice. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance!" then the small figure bowed.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"I am Erick Jones, friend of Lunar. You must be Ilandria. We heard from an orc that you were captured and we came to your rescue, please come outside."

"Lunar!" she said as she came out of the dungeon. There was a wolf woman, a small man with a beard, a smaller man with a beard also known as Erik, a purple-eyed woman, a human, Lunar, and a scaly woman. "And these are?"

"A group I have been adventuring with. We snuck in here to save you."

"How did you know where this place was?"

"There was a trail of blood, literally. The victims of their evil met a hard fate. They bled the entire way here!" Erik told her. Ilandria was convinced. She followed them out, following a trail of dead guards. Most of them had slashes on their arms or shoulders, Lunar had a scar of singed fur, from Erik Lunar told her. They followed a trail of blood scattered over the dirt and rocks. The trail led to the ruins of the old Kolain town. The buildings were made from the landed inn rooms. The roofs were caved in, the doors broken. They had set some of the rooms on fire and smoke was still rising from some of them. The once peaceful village had met the terror and destruction of the orcs torches and axes.

"Ilandria, do you know, did my parents, did the orcs?" Lunar couldn't say it.

"I don't know who lived Lunar, but I know where their inn room was, we could see if maybe. After we recovered you know how some came to live outside The Citadel. I was one of them, we were attacked and I captured." Ilandria led her to a room that's roof was caved in horribly, the door was shattered and smoking. Lunar ran in and started digging in the rubble, hoping she wouldn't find anything. Then she found it, a burned, black, bone. She kept digging and found a skull, she could tell it was her fathers, then she found her mothers. Lunar tried to hold back tears, but she couldn't help letting out a small sob, soon other sobs started following the first, she stopped holding back and let tears come. She felt Lisa's hand on her shoulder.

"I know what it's like, it feels like you lost a part of yourself, like nothing will ever be the same. It will never be the exact same, but it will get better. It feels like you've done so much and now it's gone, but it's not. It will get better, you will always miss them, but you will feel better." Then the hand left her shoulder and she heard their footsteps leaving. She sat there for a long time, when she couldn't cry anymore she stood. She pulled a soft, purple cloth from her bag. She wrapped the skulls in the soft purple fabric and tied it. Lunar found a long, shovel-like piece of rubble. She dug in the hard, frozen earth until she had a small, elbow length hole.

"Goodbye," she said and carefully placed the purple bundle in the hole and buried it.

_To Mealoe and Jano_

_Parents of Lunar_

_Killed by Orcs _

_May Their Sacrifice be Honored_

Lunar wrote in the ground, though it would not last long it made her feel better to write it. she walked outside and only then realized how long she had spent. The sun had long set and the group had made a fire, now dying, and laid out blankets and pillows that each of them slept on. There was one blanket with no one on it, Lunar's. The blanket was warm, it sheltered her from most of the icy cold of Moolay Mesa. The stars were bright and not a cloud was in sight. Right before sleep took over, a single tear fell to the ground.

**:'( to Lunar's parents, they were awesome. But, the Oderon killed them so :'(. I know, this is a long fanfic, plus (EPIC ALERT) There are two sequels plus i think i might do one for Pandaria. Which is four books. Plus whatever other expansions WOW makes. :O My fingers will be so sore.**


	15. THUNDERHAWK CHANGE

**What is a Thunderhawk you say? You will find out I say!**

"We're sorry we couldn't stop them from taking you, Lisa." Elanai said when they had all sat down.

"It's alright, if you had tried to stop them he would have killed me and all of you." Lisa replied.

"So where are we going next?" Angus asked.

"I don't know, I think we should go to Moolay Mesa, Orderon are attacking the Kolain and I don't think they brought many, if any, weapons." Lisa said.

"Alright." They all said at the same time.

"We do have weapons though. Most of us are shamans, like myself, but we should still help them, we are not used to using our powers in combat." Lunar said.

"Lunar, you will probably be helpful, Angus too. You both know the land and have abilities that will help us find and destroy them." Lisa said. They brought a map of Moolay Mesa and made their plans. They decided they would set out in a month, there were heavy snows now and it would be almost impossible to find or fight anything in the raging blizzards of the land.

"We should first go to The Citadel, you all need heavy coats and we should get rooms at the inn, my mother works there and I could probably get her to give you all rooms." Angus said.

"How will we get there?" Mia asked. "My home city is not far from here, only a day's wagon ride."

"We travel by Thunderhawk." Angus replied.

"What's a Thunderhawk?" Mia asked.

"Think of a giant hawk, now take away the rear end of it and replace it with the rear of a horse. It only has back legs and front wings, no front legs." We fly on them between cities, it's how we go everywhere because of rough terrain." Angus replied.

"Where will we find a Thunderhawk?" Lisa asked.

"You live here and you've never seen a Thunderhawk?" Angus asked, surprised. "Well, Rian always did keep to himself. He lives in a small shop in the deserted area of town, everyone was afraid the Thunderhawks would hurt someone, those birds are some of the kindest creatures I ever met, don't make sense they should be in the deserted part of the city." He led them to a small building with a large stable and pasture, at first she didn't see anything but then she saw it. A beautiful golden hawks body, it was very large, bigger than Shadeline's hawk form. It had the body of a palomino horse. Its coat gleamed in the sun and its feathers ruffled in the wind. "That one's Mila, I rode her on the way up. There are about ten here and ten at The Citadel, they keep them at each place until someone rides them.

"They're beautiful!" Lisa said, staring at Mila.

Angus led them into the shack-like building they had seen earlier. It was one large room, one half was stacked with crates labeled with different types of food for the Thunderhawks. The other half was a combination of a bedroom, a kitchen, and a living room. Sitting in a chair, leaning over a pile of forms, was a man. He was short, but not a dwarf. He had crazy white hair that stuck out at odd angles and a long beard that looked like it hadn't been brushed in years. He was muttering quietly to himself.

Angus cleared his throat loudly.

"Huh?" the man said, bolting upright. "Ah, Angus, back so soon?"

"Yes, my friends as I need to return to The Citadel." He replied.

"Ah, how many of you have experience riding horses?" he asked, trying not to look at Lunar. Only Lisa, Mia, and Shadeline raised their hands. "How many have rode a Thunderhawk?" only Angus raised his hand. "How many have heard of a Thunderhawk before now?" Only Angus raised his hand. "Really? Am I really so little known nowadays?"

"I have lived here for many months and have never heard of you." Lisa replied.

"Hmm, well the basic knowledge you need is to hold on the reins, the strips of leather attached to its head. Hold on with your legs, they know where to go. That will be one gold coin for each of you." the man said, holding out his hand for coin. Lisa paid for each of them from a small coin pouch she had tied to her belt. "Angus, you will ride Mila again. You, with the gold, you will be on Starfire, I will show you where she is."

"I'm Lisa."

"Okay. Horse lady,"

"Lunar."

"Lunar, you will be on Jake. And I thought Angus was short, you, tiny man,"

"Erik Jones, pleased to make your acquaintance!" he said, not bothered by the insult.

"Erik, you will ride Tiny. Purple-eye lady,"

"Shadeline." She said, glaring at him.

"Shadeline, you will ride Moonar. Scaly,"

"Elanai."

"Elanai, you will ride Marcus."

"Wolfy,"

"Mia."

"You will ride on Maya. Follow me to the stable." He led them to the stable where there were twenty stalls, each with a nameplate. Some were empty. Rian, the man, brushed them off and saddled the beasts. They had reins fitted for them. He led them to a fence and they each mounted. All but Angus looked nervous. As the Thunderhawks took flight, all but Angus looked terrified. Lisa was the first to recover, soon most of them were smiling. After around a half an hour they saw a large, square building on a hill. There was a winding road going up with rows of guards on the edge and patrolling one's going up and down the road. They flew through a hole in the roof and through a long tunnel. When the emerged out of the tunnel they saw a large room, there were clangs and bangs of blacksmiths and steam of cooling metal. They landed in a small building on the outskirts of the building. It looked like it had a separate door to the outside. They flew right inside and landed on the floor.

"I told you birds not to come in here! You land in the stable!" it was a dwarf woman with a strong accent. She was much younger than Rian. Lisa's Thunderhawk nibbled the dwarf's long braid. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to teach them that they are supposed to land outside, but they won't listen! Could you please lead them through here," she pointed to a large door to the outside of the building. They led them to the stalls marked with their names.

"You don't need to take off the tack, I will take care of that. Have a good day Angus, and the rest of you, sorry I don't know your names." The dwarf said. Erik waved as they left.

"So, where to next?" Lunar asked.

"We should stop at the inn. My parents will want to know that I am safe. They will want to meet the rest of you too." Angus said. When they arrived at the inn, his mother went crazy, she made sure he was alright, she asked why he had come back. His father didn't come down.

"Where's dad? Is he okay?" Angus asked, worried.

"Your father, ever since you told him about you being a hunter, he barely comes downstairs. He's so disappointed. He had been saving coins to buy you the best mining pick he could find. He had your life all planed out, I still worry about you hunting, but he is just disappointed. It's fine with me if it's what you really want, your father can't say the same." His mother said.

"Well, I do feel bad for him, but he did try to run my life."

"He was only looking after you!"

"And I know that he wanted me to have the best that I can, I just don't like that he tried to control me."

"Well, why don't we get your friends settled. Of course you may have rooms, dinner is nearly cooked." His mother said and she led them each to their rooms. They stayed for the night, none of them slept well. They were all tired, they wanted to slip into untroubled dreams, but they could not. They stayed up for hours, the dangers of what they were about to do swimming through their heads. Soon though, exhaustion overcame their fear and they slept. Lisa dreamed of a dragons hot breath, burning her flesh. Lunar dreamed of her home forests, burning down and killing her people. Angus dreamed of a warm fireplace, the flames licking the air, smoke making him cough. Shadeline dreamed of home, her parents caught in a fire, smoke making her cough. Elanai dreamed of something warm, very hot, something in her throat, coughing. Erik dreamed of himself, casting fireballs, burning evil orcs. Mia dreamed of werewolves burning her home city.

"Lisa, wake up! Wake up!" it was Elanai. She was shaking Lisa's shoulders. "Wake up, something is hot, really hot!"

"Huh, wha-?" she asked, and then she jolted awake. "Something hot, burning, fire?"

"I don't know, I lived underwater remember?"

"Right, sorry, sleepy." She walked to the window. Smoke fogged the view. She heaved it open. Smells of smoke and burning wood covered up the peaceful pine smell of the trees. Outside there was a huge bonfire. It illuminated the face of humanoids with green skin, orcs. "Orcs, outside The Citadel, bonfire!" she said, and then ran to the others rooms. "Wake up! Orcs, bonfire!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Lisa?" the group asked, then understood, there were orcs around a bonfire. They all crowded around Lisa's window.

"Filthy beasts!" Erik shouted.

"Shh! Don't want them to hear you!" Shadeline whispered.

"Should I make the fire explode?" Erik asked hopefully.

"Wait, I have an idea, can you make a wall of ice?" Lisa asked.

"Well, how big?" he asked.

"Tall enough to capture them, strong enough to hold them."

"Maybe, let me try," Erik said, he held out his hands towards the window. A short and thin wall of ice started to form. He scrunched up his face in concentration, the wall grew taller and thicker, soon the orcs were trapped.

"Kill all but one, we need to find out what their up to." Lisa said. Soon a dome of ice surrounded one of them. The fire exploded with a shower of sparks. The snow around it melted fast, but the icy wall stayed standing, as well as the dome. The orcs cried out in pain as their skin and bones burned. Minutes later the inside of the dome was black. The dead bodies of the orcs were charred black, any plants were burned to the core and the snow was melted. "Free the captured one." The dome of ice melted away and in its place was a female orc. She was holding a knife to her own throat. She shouted in orcish.

"We know you speak the common language, though not common to you it is common to us. Speak now!" Mia shouted.

"Fine, but your filthy language tastes of poison on my tongue! Do not harm me, or whatever secrets that you seek shall die with me!" the orc shouted.

"You kill yourself to protect a few simple answers?" Mia shouted. "Disarm her, Shadeline." She whispered.

"I cannot, the plants are all dead." Shadeline whispered back.

"Can you find a buried root that survived, a seed, anything?" Lisa whispered.

"I can try," and she started whispering. Soon a tiny root wound its way up her boot, onto her arm, and took her knife from her hand. Soon the knife was melted.

"Erik, did you do that?" Lisa asked, he grinned.

"You are weaponless, unless a dagger lies in your boot, you shall answer or burn from the inside!" Mia screamed.

"Fine, you have disarmed me, if you wish for answers I must be defeated worse than this, take off your weapons, I have none. One of you will come into this walled cage, unarmed. We fight with the power of our fists alone!"

"Choose your opponent, any of us!" Lisa shouted.

"I choose you, girl!" she said, for she could not see the gnome or dwarf from where she was.

"Fine." Lisa removed her sword and daggers, along with her metal armor. Shadeline created a ladder of living vines up the side of the wall. Lisa climbed in her cloth shirt and pants, the cold of the ice making her teeth chatter. Once on the ground she dusted the ice off her pants and stood ready.

"I said nothing of removing your armor."

"Harder to doge while wearing heavy metal."

"I see," the orc said, she kicked Lisa in the shins. Unprepared Lisa tripped and fell, but soon regained her balance and stood. She kicked the orc in the stomach, she doubled over. Taking the opportunity she kicked the orc in the back of the head, pushing her over.

"I see you have strength, small one."

"Heavy armor swords and shield make one strong after a while."

"I can see that, or feel it." the orc said standing. She smacked Lisa's head, knocking her backwards, then kicked her until she fell over. Once on the ground the orc attacked her repeatedly. Lisa kicked at the orc's leg, sending her backwards. Lisa had a nosebleed and a cut above her left eyebrow. She kicked at the orc's head.

"Alright, stop, you have bested me in combat. I respect you more than your friends and shall only answer your questions."

"Fine, starting with, why are you here?"

"On the ground? You pushed me over, or kicked me." Lisa glared. "Fine, fine, the orcs are in Moolay Mesa because we wanted to take it over, we are trying also to take over Silverwood. We thought it would be a good idea to burn down the main capital."

"Have you killed any horse like people here?"

"Yes, many escaped but we took five captive."

"Do you know the names of any that are captive?"

"I know one, Ilundraea?"

"Ilandria?"

"Yes, that one. She is one of them, you know her?"

"She is the best friend of one in my group."

"Ah. Have a question for you now. Do you have news of Silverwood?"

"I was held captive but escaped, they are dead."

"Oh. My parents were there, as well as my friends. When you are done questioning me feel free to kill me, I have no place in the world, all my family is dead and I have failed."

"If that is your wish it shall be done, I have no more questions for you."

"Farewell, girl." The orc said. Mia threw her a dagger which she killed the orc with, strangely she felt sad to have killed her. It was her wish though. That night Lunar could not sleep, she had to free Ilandria.

**Yup so this chapter was a bit longer and they questioned an orc. I really want a Thunderhawk, i mean seriously, THEY'RE EPIC!**


	16. Maps

**So this is a short chapter that sort of lays out the rest of the story. HA! Just kidding, that's what the characters think but hey, I can't just FEED you information. There has to be a twist. And I know what that twist is. (dun Dun DUN!)**

"Are we almost back? This snow is cold!" Lisa complained. They were hiking to The Citadel on a snowy path.

"Yes, we're almost back." Angus replied.

"Too bad you don't have a built in fur coat!" Mia replied, chuckling.

"Yeah, you won't be saying that if we end up at the desert!" Lisa replied.

"Whoa!" Shadeline screamed as she fell through a patch of snow.

"Here," Erik said and he shot a small fireball in front of them, clearing the path.

"Thanks." Shadeline replied. The walk to The Citadel was cold but the warmth they all felt when they walked through the huge door felt wonderful.

"Angus, why is there blood on your face? Why is your coat singed?" His mother asked.

"It's alright, we had to get rid or a few guards. Erik here can cast fireballs, it accidently went closet than anticipated. It just singed my coat, it didn't burn me don't worry." He assured her.

"Fine, if you're sure you're all right." She said annoyed.

"We need a room to ourselves. We need to plan something and want no eavesdroppers."

"All to yourselves? Fine, up the stairs turn left, first unlocked door."

"Thanks." He led them to the door. It was a reddish colored wood with a gold doorknob. The hinges moved silently. Inside there was a large table around it were chairs. The curtains were closed and made from a purple silk. The only light came from candles in a circle on shelves around the room.

"Well this place sure is cheerful! And such good lighting!" Erik said.

"Ha ha very funny. Come, sit." Lisa said. "Well, I think we took care of that place. On the way in we managed to kill the leader. From inside his desk I managed to swipe these," she said, laying five maps on the table.

"One of these looks like the one we found in Silverwood." Shadeline observed.

"Yes, the one about destroying the capital. We managed to destroy their base of operations when I was captured. These others I believe are new. I managed to get a brief close up view of them at the chief's desk. None of the others were there. Who is good with maps?"

"I believe I can decipher them. I studied maps in my free time." Shadeline said and took the maps. "This one is of the Loranian Desert. They seem to be building an 'empire' there. This one is of the mountains of Golnswar. They seem to have another base here, but smaller. We should head there second, first we still have to deal with Erik's home city's problem. Here is one of my home forest, they seem to have a strange factory here. The last one is Mia's home city, Lungorai. They have something that seems to hold wild animals.

"Werewolves."

"Yes, I believe that's what they would hold. This looks too big for us to do now." Shadeline said, pointing to the desert map. "We are strong but only experience will make us strong enough. I say that first we head to the mountains. Angus will be of use being the only one who has camped in the snow in forests for a long period of time. So will I because none have been here and I am the best with maps. Ilandria, do you have any special abilities?"

"In the prison cell I learned some of the basics of the orcish language, I am planning on learning more. Being friend of Lunar I have been forced to learn rock climbing and my weapon strength is with a bow but I can handle a sword, no shield."

"You may be of much use also. We should do this one because it is small. See here," she flipped it revealing a diagram of the base, plans for attack, and a diagram of a strange flying contraption. "They built it with a large exposed area, probably for this flying thing. They built it on the cliff edge so the thing wouldn't crash, but if we scale the face we have direct access. Erik, please study this thing here, you are the best with mechanics here."

"This thing was built to fly long distances with heavy cargo. They seem to have built it so they can parachute out this door. It is probably plans for a bomb-dropping attack plane." He said.

"Next we should handle the small factory. It is probably the source of a plague spreading through my forest. It seems well built with heavy troop defenses. Yet most of these others have lines of troops with red, these are black. We must be cautious." She said, picking up the map of her home forest, which also had diagrams on the back. "The weak spot here is this opening. They spread the plague through the roof, so it is open. Being in a forest it is surrounded by trees. We will need to find if this plague affects us. If it does, I will be the only one who can get near it. I once cured a portion of the forest with one spell, I have hidden strengths against it. Next we take out this." She picked up the one of Mia's home. It had diagrams of the building, as well as a few scribbled notes on werewolves. "They seem to be capturing people and forcing them to get bitten by a werewolf. They have a whole werewolf farm. That is the problem, Mia is the only one who cannot be affected by them, already being one herself. Elanai might be also. Mia will have to keep them from us. We should kill as little as possible, their minds can still be saved. The last one will take more planning once we are actually ready."

"And you're sure about this?" Elanai asked.

"I'm not sure that I'm sure about anything right now." She replied.

**Yep. Hmm, I wonder what those black lines are. Just kidding i know but you don't. Before I go I have just a few words to say. Snifflelagin, Hufflebuckaro Yurtisflower.**


	17. Possesed

**:D Erik and his coins... Here is a good example of Gnomicness. Well, this is a longer chapter so read, if you dare...**

"So now we travel to Erik's city, how?" Mia asked.

"It's not that far off, fairly close actually. We can rent horses. I think I have enough." Lisa said.

"We can't let you can't let you buy them alone! I have some gold." Erik pulled a pouch out of his cloak.

"Please, I will pay for it." Lisa insisted.

"No, please, accept my noble offering! I only have five coins here though." Erik said bowing deeply and accidently dropping the pouch on the ground. The coins spilled out and rolled across the floor. "You get back here you coin!" he said chasing them across the room.

"Why do you only have five?" Shadeline said laughing.

"Left the rest of them in the room so I wouldn't turn evil." He said pouncing on a runaway coin. "Gotcha! That's the last one!" he held it up triumphantly.

"I have ten." Shadeline said still chuckling.

"I have twenty-six." Lisa said.

"Oh rich one! Would thee mind sparing me some of your wonderful, shiny gold?" Erik kneeled on the ground and pleaded.

"Oh poor one! Would thee mind allowing me to breathe for a moment without laughing?" Shadeline said.

"Of course!" he said standing.

"Back onto the main topic. How many desperately want to give me coin to rent a horse?"

"I am desperate!" Erik cried dramatically.

"I have spare coin." Shadeline said.

"I also have spare coin." Angus responded.

"Horses are three coins for horse and tack to keep for a week. I would pay for all of us but you won't let me!"

"Why don't I just rent a goat?" Erik asked.

"Doesn't move fast enough." Lisa said.

"I can pay for my own horse. When you think about it I think I need a pony, horses are too big. I'd fall right off!" Erik said imitating falling off of a horse.

"I can pay for another person, I will ride Murlain." Angus said.

"I will pay for me and two others." Shadeline said.

"I will pay for the rest." Lisa said.

"Everybody up!" Lisa called in the morning. They had fallen asleep at the inn. The stable man gave them five horses and a donkey. He had provided feed, tack, saddlebags, and other supplies they would need.

"Donkey!" Erik called as he burst from the room.

"I would bet all of my gold that that shook the entire inn, or at least most of it." Shadeline said.

"Allie." Lisa said.

"What?" Erik asked.

"The donkeys name is Allie." She told the rest of them the names of all of the horses. There were two bay horses, one black, and one dapple gray. They led them through the gates of The Citadel and mounted.

"It's a two day journey to get there." Lisa said as she pulled back on the reins of a spirited bay mare. "We go down this small mountain and then we head east." She gently pushed the mare with her legs and it started walking down the hill. As they reached the edge of Moolay Mesa they felt a change in the air. It started getting warmer and the snow around them melted. Tropical trees started appearing around them replacing the pine trees that had surrounded them.

"This is where you live?" Shadeline asked.

"Yes. This is where the previously noble gnomes called home." Erik said.

"Ha ha very funny. You're like the size of a toddler and probably the least 'noble' race on the planet." Shadeline said shaking her head.

"Do not insult me elven woman!" Erik said in a very loud voice.

"Shorty." She replied.

"Long ears." He replied.

"Calm down you two." Lisa scolded. "Erik, are we almost there?"

"Yes, we are nearing the camp." He said.

"Of the friendly ones right?" Elanai asked. She had had minor trouble on her horse.

"Yes of course the non-corrupted ones." He replied.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't leading me to my death!" she cried.

"Can we not argue for five minutes?" Mia asked.

"Doubt it but we're almost there any way." He kicked his donkey to a fast walk and approached the camp. "I am Erik, adopted son of the mage Allron. I come with my friends, we mean you no harm!"

"We come in peace!" Shadeline teased in a monotone.

"Do you want to get attacked by twenty gnomes with mechanical killing devices?" he asked.

"Erik?" it was his adopted father running from the trees.

"So this is your adopted father?" Mia asked.

"So this is the group you've been running around with, odd bunch."

"Don't even ask." He replied.

"Well come into camp. And if you don't mind me asking, why are you on a _donkey_?"

"Let me think, I'm short?" he said.

"Ah well, come, much has happened since you left." His adopted father started walking back to the way he had come. The camp was a ring of tents with gnomes running every which way. Some saluted, some glared at them and some just walked right past without acknowledging that they existed. One small gnome walked up to him.

"You're the missing Erik! The missing mage!" she shouted and a whole ground gathered shouting "Missing Erik! Missing mage!"

"I think I like this change." He said chuckling at the number of gnomes crowding around him.

"Yes well, entire stories told around campfires have been made since you left. Tales of where you were. Some say you died of poison, others you died fighting a dragon. And others say you lived captive." His adopted father explained.

"I was not dead! I was bravely defending the noble Alsars from the despicable Orderon!" he cried.

"Well it made many good campfire tales. Why have you returned Erik? I am glad you returned of course but your arrival was unexpected."

"We are here to rid this forest of the green monsters, hopefully find a cure. We wish to return our forest to its former glory." He replied.

"That is like trying to fight a wild fire with only one bucket of water! This is a dangerous game, I will not have my adopted son throwing himself to his death!" his adopted father roared.

"We will help him, I can heal and he normally stays near the back of the group anyway. Do you have any Whisper Trees in this forest?" Shadeline asked.

"Yes, yes, in fact there is some growing right next to the Eelop Gnomes camp." Erik's adopted father replied.

"Eelop Gnomes?" Erik asked.

"That is what we have started calling them. In our ancestors ancient language _Ee_ means green and _lop_ means lumpy. They are the green and lumpy gnomes." He replied.

"Yes, it fits them perfectly." Erik said grinning. "What is a Whisper Tree?"

"If you drink a tea made from its leaves you sleep well. If you hold a bundle of leaves to your mouth and you are gnome-sized you will immediately fall asleep. I can make the tree wrap itself around one of the Eelop Gnomes and we can take them here and try to find a way to save them." Shadeline explained.

"You can make trees move?" Erik's adopted father's jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, it's a long story." She replied.

"We have a long time, come into my tent, I have chairs, you can explain this 'long story' to me. I won't let you go until you explain so come on!" he walked off to one of the tents in the clearing.

"Little gnome, big personality." Shadeline said.

"You shall not take my title as the joker of the group! Back down tree woman!" Erik said, shaking his fist at her.

"Like I said, and here's another example." She responded.

"Let's not kill each other before the Orderon get the chance okay?" Elanai asked and walked to where Erik's adopted father went. The tent was on the edge of the clearing. Inside it was lit by at least fifteen jars with flames floating inside without any wood. There was a bed and a wooden chest with a golden lock. Inside there were many gadgets scattered around and a single chair. He picked up one of the gadgets that was shaped like a stick with an oval on each end. He held it in the center and pushed a button, aiming it at the chair.

"No one say 'dragon fire' or the chairs will disappear!" he said and a purple beam of light shot out to the chair. They were all blinded by a bright flash. When they reopened their eyes the saw instead of one chair, fifteen chairs all in a circle. "Now tell me everything, I don't care how long it takes." He sat down in one of the wooden chairs, the rest of them followed. It took half an hour to explain everything. He kept asking for more and more detail.

"Well, this has been fun but I'm in the mood for a nice soft bed." Erik said after a yawn. "I'm sore, this chair is hard."

"Alright complainer, we don't have any more beds but I can just multiply them, unless you have something." Erik's adopted father said.

"We have blankets that we've been sleeping on but a bed couldn't hurt." Shadeline said.

"Just so you know I am not making a bed for the wolf."

"It's alright, she doesn't need one." Angus said.

"Dragon fire." He said and the chairs started to vibrate. Then one by one there was a loud _pop_ and they disappeared. Everyone clattered to the floor. "Sorry, meant to warn you." he said and aimed the stick at his bed. He pushed the button and there was a blinding flash of purple light. Ten beds sat around in the tent. They all choose their bed for the night and lay down. The pillows were soft and the blankets thick and warm. When they closed their eyes they were asleep almost instantly.

"Wake up! Wake up! Unless you're willing to take the risk of Erik eating all the food I suggest you get up now!" Erik's adopted father's voice called out in the tent. The smells of fresh eggs and crisp bacon filled the tent as dawn seeped in through holes in the fabric. They rose form the beds almost instantly. Erik and his adopted father were seated at a round wooden table. There were bowls filled to the brim with eggs, plates piled high with bacon. Toasted bread sat in stacks on dishes and drinks were at each seat. They all choose chairs and started putting food on their plates. Erik was gnawing hungrily on a piece of bacon.

"I, don't think, even I, could eat, all of this." He said between bites.

"I wouldn't doubt your ability to eat." His adopted father replied.

"Small gnome, big appetite." Shadeline said.

"You," Erik shouted and threw a piece of bacon at Shadeline's head.

"Me what? Title stealer?" She asked after she caught it in her mouth.

"Nice catch." Erik replied.

"Thank you." Shadeline bowed.

"We are supposed to be _eating_ the food not throwing it!" Erik's adopted father said.

"Technically I did eat it after it was thrown." Shadeline pointed out. They finished every last bit of the meal. Erik was groaning and complaining about how stuffed he was.

"We need to head off, anyone have a burlap sack?" Lisa asked.

"I have one!" Erik's adopted father said. He ran over to the wooden chest and inserted a golden key from his pocket. He rummaged around inside than triumphantly held up a large burlap sack.

"That's just the right size. Does anyone have an empty bottle?" she asked.

"I have an empty bottle!" said Lisa. He grabbed his bag and started looking around inside. He pulled out an empty bottle and handed it to Shadeline.

"Thanks. Whisper Trees are very rare. I live in a forest, I'm not about to waste the chance to collect a few leaves from a rare tree." She replied. "When do we leave?"

"So, you get excited about plants? Out of all things _plants_?" Erik asked looking truly shocked.

"I lived in a _forest_ remember? Guess what grows in forests?" she said.

"Cows?" Erik asked.

"Erik! Plants! Not cows! Seriously though, when do we leave?" she said annoyed.

"We could leave now, if we only want to catch one why wait?" Lisa said.

"Let's go!" Erik said and he picked up his bag. The air was hot and humid. The trees were tall and created a canopy only broken by the clearings scattered throughout. But since the horror that spread through the gnomes all of the frogs, birds, and other animals had fled to other lands. No birds called.

"It's too quiet. This is creepy." Erik said looking around nervously. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes we're almost there scardy-cat." Shadeline told him.

"Like you're not nervous to!" he looked slightly hurt.

"Well yeah but you did live here."

"So does that-" he started.

"Shush, they're just up ahead!" Shadeline whispered holding up her hand to stop them. She crept slowly ahead, no twigs snapped and no leaves rustled. As she approached the edge of a clearing she stopped and closed her eyes. A long vine with perfectly round blue leaves wound its way along the ground stopping at her feet. As she continued forward the vine followed her, weaving its way around trees and over fallen branches. Then a disgusting stench filled her nostrils and made her gag. At the edge of the clearing she saw circles of tree trunks made into small homes. There was one in the center that was larger than the rest. It had one curling branch sprouting from the top. Out of the branch green gas was pouring out. Green gnomes with red eyes scurried around.

"This clearing didn't just happen, it was made!" Shadeline whispered. Just then a small gnome walked quickly past her. Shadeline held out her hand and the branch crept out.

"Intruder!" she shouted and the branch shot out and wrapped around her mouth. It entangled her legs and feet and she fell over. Shadeline pulled her back and stuffed her in the bag. The gnome squirmed and flailed then fell limp. Shadeline plucked some leaves and pushed them into the jar, filling it.

"Did you catch one?" Erik asked, running over excitedly as she approached.

"You act like I was off hunting deer for your next meal. Of course I caught one!" she responded holding up the bag.

"Let's hurry back, I want to question the green horror!" he said.

"Okay, the crazy gnome wants to question the deadly gnome." Lisa said and they all rolled their eyes.

"So you caught it I assume?" Erik's adopted father asked when they entered his tent.

"Yes, the Whisper Trees are very effective. Erik wants to question her then we need an alchemist." Shadeline told him.

"We have one in the village, Malnoar Erlfist. Come, I will tie her to the chair and we can question her." He walked to the chair and grabbed a rope from the chest. When they pulled out the small gnome she was completely limp. They tied her to the chair wrapping her in a cocoon of rope.

"Intruder! Who are you? What have you done with me? Derek will hear about this and have you all made into his slaves!" she abruptly sat up.

"Calm down. We need you to answer a few questions." Erik told her.

"I will tell you nothing!" she shrieked her voice sounded more like three gnomes with the same voice speaking in unison.

"Oh really." He held out his hand and snapped his fingers. A small flame hovered over his fingertips.

**Green. And. Lumpy. Just like brocoli. Or asparagus. Or my friend's snot. Or my snot. Or the end of this chapter.**


	18. To the Mountains

**Raining raining raining on the window and making spots and wetting squirrels dum dum dum dee dum.**

The journey to the mountains took three days. They had bargained with the stable man again and now had five horses. Angus rode Murlain and a farmer had given Erik a donkey. The entire journey was through frozen mountains. The horses were tired when they arrived, they deserved a long rest. They could see their breath turn to steam in front of their faces and they were numb. The horses were stumbling. After they had questioned the Eelop gnome she had changed. The leaves Shadeline had used on her left her green but she was no longer possessed or contagious. They could only hope the change was permanent.

How much longer?" Ilandria asked panting.

"If the map is correct, we should reach the edge of the cliff in just a minute." Shadeline said, looking at the map, then the scenery around her. Only minutes later they arrived at the cliff. Along it were ledges, some small enough for only one person, some big enough for a small camp. It dropped off suddenly going down hundreds of feet into the edges of Shadeline's home forest.

"Now what?" Erik asked.

"Now, we use one of those ledges. We climb down to a large one, some are big enough for a small camp. We set up a few tents and once we have a plan we climb. I don't know how yet, but we'll climb over to a ledge below the building. Then we climb up, we use the gnomic bombs in those planes to destroy the building and leave in a plane." Lisa said.

"I think I can handle the plane, but where do we go after that?" Erik asked.

"We head to my home forest. That is what we planned, and it is very close." Shadeline replied.

"So how are we going to get down there, and which ledge?"

"I think we should go for, that ledge over there," Lisa said, gesturing to a large ledge almost directly below them.

"We should test it before we set up camp. We don't want to fall." Shadeline said.

"Then how will we get below the base?" Mia asked.

"I think I can handle that. Who here is the strongest?" Erik said.

"I think that would be Lisa." Elanai said.

"Okay, here I have a rope. We can tie it to this tree and climb down." Lisa said, taking out a thick rope and tying it to a large oak tree. "This should hold."

"Wait, what about Murlain?" Angus asked. "She can't climb."

"Tell her to meet us here, if you can." Erik said.

"I don't know if she'll stay. Maybe we should lower her down."

"I think she will listen to you. It would be too much trouble to get her up the cliff." Erik responded.

"Fine, Murlain, stay." Angus said, and Murlain obediently lied down and closed her eyes. "Let's try to hurry, I really don't want to lose her."

"Okay, I'll go first." Lisa said and she started down the rope. It was a long rope but she had to jump the last few feet. "When you reach the end of the rope, jump!" she called up, hoping her voice wouldn't carry to the base. Only Elanai and Lunar had trouble climbing. Elanai's scales slipped and she fell about twenty feet. Her scales were hard and I didn't hurt. Lunar slipped and fell about twenty feet also, but she grabbed the rope after a ten foot fall and made it carefully to the ground.

"So Erik, what's your wonder plan to get us over there?" Ilandria asked.

"I am so glad you asked! I have plans for a device that are nearly finished, I have it in here." He said pointing to his bag. "A person holds on to a handle, their legs dangling. It flies the around and out of it comes a very long string of rope ladder. Lisa will hold onto the handle and fly to the nearest ledge, I will check the device making sure it is all right and we will continue until she will go straight up, leading us into the building!" he said grinning triumphantly.

"So that's why you needed to know who was strongest. I get the wonderful privilege to hang onto a small flying gizmo and go zooming between ledges hundreds of feet above the ground." Lisa said. "Let's set up tents!" each of them shared a tent with one other person. Erik was up for hours working on his flying machine. The sun seemed to rise too early.

"Who wants breakfast!" Erik shouted, waking everybody up. The aroma of freshly cooked meat filled the air.

"Smells good, but does it taste good?" Ilandria asked.

"It's meat isn't it? Then I'm happy." Mia said. Erik had made steak and bacon with a side of eggs.

"You're a pretty good cook, but how did you _cook_ it, we left most of the wood with Murlain." Lisa asked.

"Mage, remember? I can make fire!"

"Ah, right." She said. All of them had two servings, except for Mia, she had eight.

"So, let me see my death trap." Lisa told Erik.

"You're what? Oh right. Prepare to be amazed!" he said, and pulled out a metal object from his bag. It looked like a small helicopter with a thick metal bar hanging from the bottom.

"And it won't just fall apart?" Lisa asked glaring at the gizmo.

"It is made from the strongest metal I have encountered, Alnorite."  
"I know of stronger, a metal native to my planet called Manachronite. It is what we made our ship from." Lunar said.

"And yet the ship crashed?" he responded.

"Only the outside was thick, the walls between rooms were thin and those are what hit the mountain. If the ship had hit on the strong side we would have been fine. It is also more useful, parts of it are a beautiful glowing green color."

"I shall want a sample sometime. This will hold you Lisa. You hold this handle and flip the switch on the bottom of the Erik Copter."

"Whoa whoa whoa! The _Erik Copter?_" Lisa asked.

"Yes, my copter, my name! As I was saying you flip the switch on the bottom to turn it on. You have five seconds to hold on tight. Then it will start moving, you control it by leaning left, right, forward, or backward. A rope ladder will fly out behind you that one of us will grab on to. Maneuver to the next ledge and stop by turning off the switch. Then you attach the ladder and we will start coming across."

Lisa held onto the bar with one hand and flipped a small red switch. She grabbed on with her other hand and waited. The copter sprung to life and the engine started to hum. It was shaking a little but Lisa held on. It started to move up a few feet then started forward. If she leaned forward if zoomed faster. If she leaned back it went back. She leaned right and flew to the right and if she leaned left she shot to the left. A large rope ladder shot out behind her which Angus caught and tied to a rock. As Lisa approached the next ledge she prepared to land, she was almost there and then she hit the switch. The copter fell and she fell with it. Lisa hit the ledge and tripped, causing her to stumble. She rolled off the ledge, taking the copter with her. Amazingly the rope had caught on something and she hung by the bar of the gizmo, hundreds of feet above the ground.

"Lisa!" someone shouted, but she could not tell who.

She tried to shout back but no sound would come out. The rope shook as someone climbed across the rickety bridge. She heard footsteps on the ledge and the rope started going up, carrying Lisa with it. She reached the top and Shadeline was waiting for her.

"Try not to fall next time." She said.

"No kidding, I'll be more careful next time." She said.

"She's okay!" Shadeline shouted back to the group. Soon the others were crawling across, they had the tents and other supplies with them. Erik almost fell through the gaps of the ladder.

"I should have designed this for gnomes." He panted when they arrived. "About two more ledges then up."

"I really don't like this thing." Lisa said.

"Oh hush. It really isn't that bad, you just have to hold on and hope you don't fall to certain doom!" he joked.

"You hush!" Lisa said but she grabbed on. Erik fiddled with some buttons on the top and the ladder reeled in. Lisa flipped the switch and zoomed off to the next ledge. This time she had no trouble landing. The next flight was even easier.

"So now we go up, be careful Lisa, if there's anybody in there come back." Elanai said and the others nodded. She flew up and up. When she got to the top she peered over the edge. The ground was made from metal as were the walls. There were torches lining the wall and she could see a large metal door at the other end. There were about ten large flying things, they looked kind of like the copter she was holding but had a very large cargo hold. She dismounted and tied the ladder to one of the flying mechanisms. Soon the others were standing next to her. Erik started examining one of them.

"Erik, you'll have time to examine them later, remember we're using one of them to escape." Mia reminded him as he started to climb inside.

He muttered angrily as he stepped down from the machine.

"This place is small, there are probably a few offices and this room. I think we should go ahead and destroy." Lisa said.

"We should check the offices, I can freeze the Orderon in place so they can feel the explosion!" Erik said excitedly.

"Fine, let's go." Lisa said, gesturing to the door. It was unlocked. It swung open revealing two guard watching the door. Erik froze them in place. They tried to move but couldn't move anything but their heads and necks, the rest was frozen in an icy cube. There were two doors. One revealed a work room with plans to the flyers, which Erik grabbed many of. The other door led to an office in which sat an orc who must have been the leader of this base. He yelled and charged but Erik stopped him in his tracks. They rummaged through his desk and found maps like the ones they already had, they also took a few other papers. They walked back into the first room.

"We should take the bombs out of the machines and put them in a pile. Then Erik will get in one of these and pilot us. It is only built for two people so the rest of us will sit in the cargo hold. One of us will sit in the passenger seat of the copter and then we'll leave." Lisa explained.

"Uh, Lisa, I need to get to water. I think I only have an hour, maybe less, before I die."

"We need to stop at a lake on the way back. Into the cargo hold!" any they all climbed into it except Erik. He conjured a small fire on one of the top bombs. He started the copter and flew quickly out of the building. Lisa was in the passenger seat and the rest of them sat in the cargo hold, this one was large and though they couldn't stand they could sit with room to stretch their legs.

"We need to find a lake or river for Elanai, and soon." Lisa told Erik.

**Elanai! Don't die on me! ELANAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII!**


	19. Plague

**I have nothing to type here. Seriously. Except that i'm almost done typing old work so i can start putting up new stuff.**

Erik was piloting the machine well, it was a little shaky, but that was from the crafting, not the piloting. "There's one there!" he said. Then they heard a large _BOOM_, followed by more and more of them. The sound was deafening. Then very hot air flooded their flying machine. Erik turned slightly to get a brief look at the explosion. The air was filled with sparks and ash and flames burned trees around it.

"Murphlon!" they heard Angus's muffled voice from the cargo hold.

"What?" Erik shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Mur-lain!" they heard. They looked back and saw the flames were reaching the spot they had left her, if they didn't act now Murlain could run off or be killed. But if they waited too long Elanai could die.

Erik pushed a switch and held a button. The machine shot towards the mountains faster than it had ever gone. As they got closer they saw a white speck amongst the trees and flames, Murlain. Erik landed and Lisa jumped out, she opened the cargo hold and Murlain leapt in without hesitation. Then they were off again, zooming to the river he had spotted earlier. They landed next to it and Lisa and Erik jumped out and opened the cargo hold. Ilandria was carrying Elanai, who seemed to be unconscious. Lisa took her and ran to the river. She place Elanai in and submerged her, making sure she didn't drift away. Nothing happened. They waited for a few minuted before Lisa gave up. Then Elanai coughed underwater and then surfaced.

"I feel a change in the air, the evil ahead is not Orderon but undead of some sort."

"The wolf!" Shadeline said.

"What?" Lunar asked.

"While I was helping cure the plague, a wolf mentioned undead and 'The Red Sun'. I had no idea what it meant. Orderon must not run this factory, it must be run by undead of The Red Sun. Does anyone have any abilities of disabilities with undead?"

"Disability. My venom is worthless against them and if they get me on their side then I could bite you." Elanai said.

"Ability, undead are easily burned or crumpled, I can do both." Erik said.

"Ability I think, I'm not sure. Swords crumple them or cut them in half, but do not slay, it will then chase us as halves." Lisa said.

"Ability, I might be able to cure or destroy them as I cured the trees. If that's all, we should head off. Elanai, you should stay in the water, just in case. We head downstream and we'll follow the river, on the map it led straight to the factory. Wait a minute, the map! On it the troops from this place were a different color than the others. I thought it was just an accident or something but now I think it might be The Red Sun's troops." Shadeline said.

"You know, that makes sense." Angus replied. They all went downstream, leaving the flying machine behind for an escape later on.

"Hold up!" Shadeline whispered and they all stopped. She sniffed the air and felt the trees. She climbed swiftly up one of them and leapt from branch to branch silently. "The trees up ahead are plagued!" she whispered urgently.

"Shadeline, you walk in front, you have the most power against them." Lunar said. They walked forward, Elanai stayed in the water.

"Langstraghtlon!" they heard a deep, rough voice call from in front of them. Then a creature emerged from the trees. It had a human shape with no hair. Its skin was a red color with scars and cuts. More of them emerged along with creatures like squirrels, birds, wolves, and others like the animals of the Living Wood before it was cured. Shadeline held out her hands and a ball of light started to grow. The undead beasts approached them and were almost close enough to attack. The ball of light got bigger and bigger and she released it. The undead crumpled and turned to red dust that blew away in the wind. The creatures turned back into their normal selves. Some left immediately but a few stayed and almost seemed to bow before they left.

"So those were the undead of The Red Sun?" Lunar asked.

"Yes, I believe they were. We shall continue forward, tell me if you see any others." Shadeline told them. Along the way she cured all the trees that she could.

"Do you smell something?" Mia asked.

"Probably bacon, wolfy." Erik said, Murlain growled softly.

"No, I smell it too." Shadeline said. Then a large metal building came into view. There was a large tube on the top of it, it was big enough for two people to fit through. Every few minutes a burst of foul smelling green smoke emerged from it. "Climb the trees. We attack from above."

They all climbed the trees except for Elanai. Once level with the tube Shadeline shot a ball of green light down it, then there was an explosion. The green smoke exploded in a burst of foul air. They fell form the trees. Shadeline landed hanging from a branch. The others did not move.

"Lisa? Mia? Angus? What happened?" she asked. Erik stirred, then sat up. He pointed to Shadeline.

"Langstraghtlon!" he shouted and started jumping, trying to grab her ankles. On his face cuts and scratches appeared. His skin was tinged red and his eyes turned red. He kept mumbling and screaming as he jumped up. Thankfully he was short and couldn't reach her ankle. Soon the others joined him. They were taller than he was and she had to try to pull herself up to avoid the grabbing hands. Her fingers started slipping and extreme fear of being devoured and revived as an undead filled her mind. Her finger tips slipped and she started to fall. Down to the grabbing hands of her cursed friends.

Then she collided with something hard. Someone else landed beside her. She looked up just in time to see someone, a young man she thought, jump to his feet and dash towards the undead. He wore nearly white armor and held a large hammer as a weapon. He seemed to be avoiding hitting any of them but as Erik lunged for his ankles he had to smack him across the head. His hands started to glow white and he reached out towards the closest undead, Murlain. The moment his hands touched her fur there was a blinding flash of light and the wolf lay unconscious on the ground, returned to normal. He continued to cure the rest of them, each falling to the ground. Lisa had a large scratch of her arm that was turning an ugly yellow-green. Erik had a rather large wound on his head from the hammer. The stranger seemed more concerned with Lisa's wound than anything else. He muttered a few strange words and his hands glowed white. He held them close to her wound and the light flashed. As he pulled away the mark of the wound was still there, but it was not bleeding and was a more regular color. He pulled bandages from his sack laying a few feet away and wrapped the wound.

"Who, who are you?" Shadeline managed to ask. The stranger turned around, she knew that face but could not remember who it was.

"Shadeline, don't you remember?" he asked.

"Matthew?" she asked. He looked older than he had when she had met him in Silverwood.

"Yes. Remember how desperate I was to join you all but how no one would let me? How everyone said I would only endanger myself and be useless? You'll think I'm stupid to do this but I found a way to be useful. At the vineyard I heard news of a paladin. We were armor and fight with hammers mostly but we also are very strong with the light and have strong healing abilities. I found him and spoke with him, he agreed to let me be his apprentice. I learned to be a paladin."

"And I am to believe that this is not a trick?" Shadeline asked, standing.

"I could prove that you were not a trick, but I doubt that would help. The only thing you can do is trust me, or ask a question only I would know but I think you would need Lisa for the question asking." He said, gesturing to the pile of unconscious people. "How were you planning to leave?"

"I shall not leave until this place is destroyed. This is my home forest." She said.

"As you wish, I shall return in a moment." He said and walked off to the building. After a few moments there was a flash of bright light and something in the building exploded. Out of the big tube came papers and Matthew. He was clutching a few pieces of paper and came flying out head-first. On his way down he grabbed a tree branch, swung forward and let go, did a backflip and landed on the ground in front of her.

"Show off." Shadeline said as he landed.

"Thank you." he said.  
"What are those papers?"

"I found some about the plague and how it was made. Now tell me how you were going to escape!"

"We have a Orderon designed flying machine. I don't really know how to fly it but it really can't be that difficult."

"Who normally flies it?"

"Erik. The gnome you hit on the head."

"Oh that one. Show me the way." Shadeline led him to the machine.

"Put them in the cargo hold. We're going to Lungorai, know where that is?"

"I think so, who's flying?"

"Probably you. I'm not used to mechanics." They climbed into the flying machine. Matthew pushed a few buttons and flipped a few switches. Then he pulled a lever and the thing shot up dozens of feet and started doing spirals. He pulled a lever and smacked a button and they stopped moving. He drove it for hours. Shadeline fell asleep. Just as he thought they would have to stop to rest they saw it, the walled city. He landed outside the gate.

"Shadeline, wake up, we're here!" Matthew shook her awake.

"What, we're here?" her head shot up.

"Calm down! Now we just need to convince them we need to get inside the gate." He said. They walked slowly to the gate.

"Hold it there!" one of the guards stopped them.

"We need in. We have seven unconscious people in our flying machine, they need medical attention. We also want to help stop the werewolf problem." Matthew explained calmly.

"You mean kill them?" the guard asked.

"No, have you heard of the girl who was turned into a werewolf but kept her mind?"

"Mia, was it?"

"Yes. She is one of the unconscious in the machine. We want to cure the rest of them and we have a plan."

"And why does your silent companion have purple eyes?"

"I am from the forests of Goldenoak. I am a wood elf." Shadeline glared at the guard.

"Hey! Don't hurt me, I was just wondering! Don't blame a man from being curious about why someone might have glowing eyes! You may pass, I shall open the gate and bring some guards to help you get your friends to the medical building." One of the guards left to open the gate, the other went to find more of them.

**Haha! Mathew has returned! And he's a paladin. So ha.**


	20. Werewolf

**Yay! This is the last chapter that i've already written so I actually get to write again. After I do homework. And eat. And maybe poke around picking up dog poo. And then eat more. And then do more homework. And then write!**

"Where are we? Who are you? What happened?" Lisa bolted upright from the white bed she was lying on.

"Calm down Lisa!" It was her brother.

"I'm dreaming, that's where I am." She said, lying back on her pillow.

"Nice try, but no. This is real. Let me explain the whole thing." He told her everything that happened.

"And the vineyard?"

"An old friend of dad's. I told him what happened and he will run it until I get back, if I get back."

"Well, I still think it was stupid to do this, but well done Matthew."

"My head hurts!" Erik complained, who had just woken up.

"Sorry about that. I tried not to hit you too hard." Matthew said.

"What are you even _doing_ here? And why were you hitting me?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm here to help. Lisa will fill in details later. I hit you because you were temporarily undead and were trying to kill me. I can't help it that you were grabbing at my ankles. I do have a big hammer though. Anyway, sorry."

"You didn't have to hit me so hard though," he muttered so they could barely here him. The others were laying on beds around the room. None of the others were awake.

"Where's Shadeline?" Lisa asked.

"She went to get lunch. We expected you to wake up soon and thought you might be hungry."

"We need to make a plan. How long have we been unconscious?"

"Three days."

"I'm back!" Shadeline said as she walked into the room carrying a large tray of food. "Lisa, Erik, your awake! Finally."

Lisa, Erik and Matthew gratefully took some food. The others started to wake up and were glad to see the platter.

"I only regained my right mind because the day I became wolf a priest cast a spell on me. We need to get that priest to come with us to cure the wolves. It took months for me, it will for them too most likely so we should keep them there until cured." Mia explained.

"Right. How do you all feel? Do you feel strong?" Matthew asked.

"I feel just as I did before I was transformed, normal, no tired at all." Ilandria said.

"Same." The rest of them said.

"Mia, can you go find the priest? The rest of us will get our armor and weapons back." Matthew asked.

"Yes, of course. He will most likely listen to me. I am living proof of his grand power." She stood and walked out of the room. "Priest?" she asked when she found him.

"Yes? Ah, Mia! How are you feeling? What do you need?" he asked when he turned around.

"I need assistance. We have located a building run by Orderon. It is a prison like place where they capture our people and turn them into werewolves. I have a group of other people with me. We wish to stop it. We need you to come and help them get their minds back."

"I do not believe I have enough power, sorry Mia." He turned to walk away.

"Wait! You cured me!" she pleaded.

"You had only been turned that day."

"It could not hurt to try!" she begged.

"Hmm, well, I suppose you are right. Any chance at recovering their minds should be taken. When do we leave?"

"I am not sure, come with me. We are planning the trip soon." He followed her back to the room. They were all wearing armor and carrying weapons. Lisa handed her her daggers.

"So, the plan is to travel to this base here. We need to watch out for the people who have been capturing people for their experiments. We walk in the door and kill everyone in sight, maybe question one. The priest tries to cure the wolves and we keep them there for a few months. If they don't get back their right minds we have no choice, we kill them." Matthew said.

"I can heal wounds also." The priest said.

"As can I, that makes two healers." Matthew responded.

"Three." Shadeline said. "I can as well."

"Aren't you a little young for this?" the priest asked him.

"So what, I'm fourteen, who cares? I can fight, I can heal, I happen to be the one who turned all of them back into their normal selves instead of mindless undead zombies." Matthew glared at the priest.

"But still," the priest protested.

"I'm fifteen, I have a wolf companion." Angus pointed out.

"Seventeen and I'm a pretty good fighter." Lisa said.

"Okay, okay, I surrender! The teenagers beat me!" The priest raised his hands in surrender.

They picked up their bags and walked out of the building. The guards let them out of the gate reluctantly. The forest trees were dark, so were the leaves. The leaves and twigs cracked beneath their feet. Three hours into their journey they stopped to eat.

"Do you guys hear that?" Mia asked, her ears pricked up.

"Yeah, I can sort of hear it." Lunar said.

"Same." Ilandria said.

"Hear what?" Erik asked. A high, long wolf howl echoed around the forest. "Oh that! I defiantly hear that!"

"It came from that way!" Mia said, pointing.

"Off we go!" Elanai said, standing. A half an hour after they started off again they saw a tower. The tower was made of stone and surrounded by metal cages. In the cages were werewolves. There must have been at least one hundred, probably more. The priest held out his hands to one if the nearest wolves. It growled as a golden mist surrounded it. it twirled and howled at the sparkling magic dust. After a few minutes it fell to the floor.

"Is it dead?" Shadeline asked. Then it coughed.

"Taua, meanashal ookay eeah." It said.

"Thank you strangers, I thought my life was lost." Ilandria translated.

"Shalo duragoe shae almei toofan."

"I lost my native tongue."

"Alshmee boorangosh mon olama goray."

"A shadow of my former glory."

"I may be able to help you. you must promise not to harm me if I enter." The priest said then gestured to Ilandria.

"Heeaw alngrosh oomatie. Ensla youbaya boolnaoe helasho gettab keelsho onme." Ilandria sounded strange speaking the orcish language.

"How did you learn so much?" Erik asked.

"Hush." She responded.

"Ikia loomay." It panted.

"I promise." She translated. The priest unlatched the simple lock and stepped inside. He muttered and waved his hands around. It looked like a strange dance. The werewolf squirmed and twisted, howling. Then he stopped.

"My own language, my own mind! I thank you kind man." His voice was deeper and more clear. "Mia?"

"How do you know me?"

"Remember, when you were little? Your long lost uncle? I was captured when you were very young. I have been here for years. I am sorry to see they got you too."

"Uncle? You were here the whole time? I am so glad I finally got to meet you!"

"Ahem! I am sorry to interrupt this little family reunion but there happens to be a few other wolves to cure!" Erik interrupted.

"Run to the gate. Wait for us there." Matthew said. Mia's uncle ran out.

They walked through the whole place, ten of the werewolves died, the rest were cured.

"Tear this place apart! Rip it to shreds and destroy all in sight! You shall not fall to the spreading evil of the Orderon! Rip them and chew their bones! The ground will be stained red tonight! Fight for freedom and fight for a new world!" Matthew shouted to the free wolves. They charged up the tower. Orcs were flying through the air and blood splattered across the fallen leaves. Wolves howled and orcs screamed. Bones were thrown from the top of the tower. "We'd better leave or we'll get buried in dead body parts! I think they can take it from here!"

They charged from the clearing into the forest. Twigs snapping and branches whipping. They stumbled and tripped but kept running. They arrived at the gate to see a crowd of wolves yelling at the guards.

"Calm down!" Shadeline shouted.

"Be quiet!" Elanai screamed.

"Hey, you, be quiet!" Lisa shrieked.

"Shut it!" Erik shouted in a surprisingly loud voice. All heads turned to him. "Alright, we cured these wolves, they're safe! Let them in, they won't hurt anybody."

"Well, uh, um, aright." The guard reluctantly opened the gate. Lisa, Erik, Angus, Murlain, Elanai, Lunar, and Ilandria went first and the werewolves went next. Following them was Mia, her uncle, Matthew, the priest, and Shadeline.

"These wolves mean you no harm! They were captured from this village and forcibly turned into what you see before you. They could be your family or friends of yours. Treat them as you would before their transformation." Lisa announced as they entered the village.

"Come, we will sleep at my parent's house. Then we make plans to destroy the main base." Mia told them when the werewolves had been safely escorted into the town.

"Will they be pleased to see a bunch of strange people in their house?" Erik asked. "Oh, and Ilandria, how are you so good at the orcish language?"

"I doubt they'll mind you all spending a night or two here."

"I studied it in my spare time recently." Ilandria responded.

"Are you sure we can handle that many of them?" Shadeline asked.

"Like you said a while ago, I'm not really sure about anything at this point." Lisa said.`

**Yeah, I get to write. ORCISH. IT IS THE LANGUAGE OF THE ORCS. THEY ARE ****_GREEN!_**


	21. Travel

**YAY! I wrote a new chapter. Seriously I think i'm talking to a brick wall, really is anyone reading? ANYONE?! Didn't think so. Please? :(. Have a new chapter, brick wall.**

They all rode on horses they had purchased, or in Erik's case a donkey and Angus rode on Murlain. Matthew picked his up in the city. They didn't know if they would survive but still they headed onward towards the main base. They had to pass out of the dark forest they were in now, ride all the way through Undoron, the burned land, pass through the marshland of Tunlar and travel halfway through the Loranian desert to reach their empire. The trek itself will be almost as bad as the destination.

"Are you serious? Through Undoron, through Tunlar? I'd be surprised if we make it _into_ Undoron let alone out." Shadeline.

"We have two healers with us, one who can form ice or water or fire at will, two scouts, one who can turn into animal forms, one animal, a half wolf, one who can control the elements, and must I continue? We have power, we have overcome them before we can do it again. The only thing holding us back is doubt." Lisa said. "And if we die on our journey, then we are only experiencing something we already would, just sooner. We have to fight, we have to drive them out of Mulnoway. If we don't, if we fail, then we fail. If we don't try to save the Alsars then we fail. If we try and win, we succeed."

"I will come." Shadeline said.

"As will I." Matthew whispered.

"I will join you." Ilandria announced.

"I will come!" Erik squealed.

"No matter where our path takes us, I will join you for my kind owe you their lives." Lunar spoke.

They all said they would come, they would all join the dangerous and possibly deadly journey.

The dark forest seemed endless. The trees were whispering, dark and deadly secrets as they traveled. The birds seemed to laugh, with dark and ominous calls. Ravens flew right past their heads, dark shadows under the trees. They could not afford to stop at nightfall, for the creatures of the night were huge with snapping teeth and no matter how they tried, in the dark against their strength they never would survive.

A few of them fell asleep in their saddles. Those who noticed tethered their horses to their own. Then the howls shook the night. They were bone chilling, deep, long and menacing. Lisa held her sword tightly in her hand, with her other holding onto the reins. She had bought a new shield in Lungorai which was now strapped to her back. Matthew had his hammer gripped tightly in his hands as well, his knuckles white. Shadeline was wide awake, holding her reins in both hands. Her ears were twitching slightly as the smallest of sounds echoed through the trees.

Erik was dozing, though no one who was awake could understand how. Mia was also asleep, as was Angus but they were the only ones. At every sound everyone jumped and raised their weapons.

"Are we almost out of here?" Shadeline asked.

"I don't know, the only one who might would be Mia but she is sleeping."

"No, wait. We flew you here, remember? Shadeline and I were driving the flyer. She fell asleep, but I might be able to remember. If only I could get above the trees."

"Dismount Matthew, and go stand near that rock." Lunar said. "Shadeline, you're going to have to help me."

He stood warily near the rock. The earth around him shook and a pillar started to form. The trees near it seemed to reach out their branches to hold Matthew on as he rose. He went out of sight but the rock and dirt still pulled together and rose.

"Bring me down!" He shouted a minute later. "Down, down! Quickly!"

The earth collapsed swiftly, sagging into a heap and Lunar leaned forwards, her breaths short. Shadeline brought two trees together, their branches gently lowering him to the ground.

"I don't think they were Orderon but one cannot be sure. They rode on beasts of shadow, they did not seem alive. They seemed to be dead, and yet they lived. And the riders wore cloaks and held staves that emitted such dark energy. I could sense no light within them." He said. "The forest edge is near, but it is open. There is no cover there. They will see us and catch us and hands of darkness will diminish all light we have." His face was pale. Lisa laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Come, we must go. Remount and we will ride fast. In Undoron we will find shelter somehow or diminish their shadow if they catch us." Lisa said. Erik, Angus and Mia had awoken when the pillar was formed and were filled in on what they were doing. Then they galloped as fast as they could through the trees. The horses would sometimes stumble but never fell.

At the edge of the forest the land dropped swiftly. The brown of dirt turned black and fire raged, burning on the everlasting fuel of the cursed earth of this place. Lava oozed from the mountains and the ground was red with heat in some places. No plants lived here. The burned land stretched on past what they could see. Shadeline winced at the sight, her head down.

"Erik, Rondi cannot come here. She would never be strong enough." Lisa told him.

"Who will I ride?" he asked, clinging to his donkey.

"You will ride with me." Matthew said.

He dismounted and took his packs from her back, then stroked her soft nose. "Find your way to safety, I might find you someday."

She nuzzled his hand and refused to leave. Shadeline dismounted and lay a hand on her head and closed her eyes. The donkey stomped her feet and called out, then stopped, hung her head and walked away.

"What did you tell her."

"I told her what you had said and she said, in a more simple way for she is a donkey, that she would miss you and would wait for you near the city, though not in it for surely she would be sold." Shadeline said.

"You can speak with animals?"

"It is harder when I do not share their form, but yes I can." She said.

The horses protested to entering the large bowl-shaped land. Before they descended they all wrapped layers of old damp cloth around their feet going halfway up their legs.

"What about drink?" Mia asked.

"Erik can form water."

"Yes, I can although I must warn you it will be difficult. The air is very dry here."

Once they were in the large chasm Erik poured a few drops of water onto his palm, then closed his eyes and extended his other hand over the ground. Snow formed on their path that swiftly melted into water with a large hiss that then rose into the sky as steam. It briefly cooled the ground nevertheless. Whenever there were fires in their path he quenched them. Everyone was sweating more than anything.

"I hope you appreciate the fact that I don't abandon you all and fly to the other end of this death pit." Shadeline said.

"You'd never leave Alnira." Elanai said, gesturing to Shadeline's horse. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Me, water, we will probably be here more than a week and Erik can't keep water here, not in this place."

"Oh gosh you're right. We need to get you out of here." Lisa said.

"I could carry her to the other side, then fly back." Shadeline said.

"No, the dark riders are circling this place and it's a miracle they haven't found us already. If you fly right into their trap your basically giving up both of you."

"There's one thing. It won't stay for long, maybe just long enough but I will probably die in doing it." Lunar said. "I could take the heat of one part of this place into myself, then push it into another part, if I keep at it for a whole day and Erik keeps water in the place that I'm doing it, Elanai will live."

"No. One for another isn't what we want, nor am I willing to try it. There must be another way."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Lisa admitted.

"I'm a burden, every week you'll have to stop for a day so I will live, I don't help the group much, maybe you should leave me here. After a few days I'll die and you'll be free of me."

"No, again, we should all make it out of here alive if we can. And you are a help, you can't be shot with arrows nor can you be stabbed by a normal sword, only one enchanted with magic. We just have to find a way."

"I could try to fly her, I could try. If she and I are spotted then we will land and hide, then come back."

"Maybe, do you think you could fly without being noticed?"

"I will try. And I will try to move with haste."

**If Shadeline dies i'm going to strangle the writer. Oh wait, i'm the writer. Oh gosh, please don't strangle me!**


End file.
